Inner Demons
by DarkWolf88
Summary: Nikolai has been defeated, but now, Kai and Hilary must face a different kind of enemy....themselves. Will they be able to concur their inner demons in time to defend their title as World Champions? Will the team be able to stick together? KAIHIL
1. Something's Wrong

This is the sequel to "The Nightmare Returns," which is the sequel to "Come Back Kai," so you might want to read those two before this, if you haven't already.  
  
It is mainly a story about how everything goes, after Nikolai's defeat. It's probably going to turn out kindof depressing, but oh well.  
  
Oh, and by the way, there isn't going to be a sequel to this story. In fact, this is most likely going to be fairly short.   
  
Summary: Nikolai has been defeated, but now, Kai and Hilary must face a different kind of enemy....themselves. Will they be able to concur their inner demons in time to defend their title as World Champions? Will the team be able to stick together? KAI/HILARY.  
  
Some Info, for those who care:  
  
Kai lived in with Hilary and her mother for a few weeks after they returned to Japan, but had moved into an apartment. It was closer to town, but was within walking distance of Hilary and Tyson's homes.  
  
This story takes place about a month after everyone returns back to their homes.  
  
I wasn't really going to put this story up until I finished some of my other ones, but oh well. I'll just have to multitask....some more....  
  
Enough of my blabbering, here's the horribly written story! Enjoy!  
  
hehe  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Something's Wrong  
  
Tyson, Kenny and Hilary had been preparing for the world championships, which were only a couple months away, but they were missing a vital member of the team....their captain.  
  
Currently, Kai was away, back in Russia. He was there mainly because he had to settle legal matters, but he was also there, visiting Tala and Izumi, who had taken up residence in the BBA training center. Tala had nearly fully recovered, and was busy training new bladers. Izumi acted as an assistant to Mr. Dickinson, taking care of matters that occasionally raised.  
  
Things seemed peaceful from the outside, but deep within the souls of two teens brewed immense distress.  
  
Hilary had managed to grasp the idea that killing Nikolai had been necessary, and that she wasn't directly responsible, but still, she couldn't manage to get the idea out of her head that she murdered someone.  
  
Kai, on the other hand, was busy dealing with his memories. Hilary felt guilty for giving him those haunting images, because Kai would sometimes lock himself away from everyone else, not talking to anyone or doing anything at all! He had gone through alot, finding out about his parents and his family. He was also struggling with his physical injuries as well. The bandage around his right eye had been removed, revealing a disturbing scar, cutting right across his eyelids and stopping just short of his cheek. The eye itself had a dark line running through it, and everyone could tell it bothered him. He wouldn't say anything about it, but Hilary, along with Kenny could tell something was seriously wrong, for when he practiced with Dranzer, and if an attack came from the right, Kai wouldn't know it until it was too late.  
  
School had just gotten off winter break, and Hilary, Kenny and Tyson all returned to their studies. Kai's 18th birthday had come and went without him being there to celebrate. Hilary's mind was distracted for she constantly thought about him. The BladeBreakers were all becoming stressed out from their captain's strange actions, and were beginning to second guess their chances of victory at the next tournament.  
  
After school ended that day, Hilary walked into her room and threw herself on her bed with a loud sigh. She rolled over and turned on her TV, flipping from channel to channel until something caught her attention.  
  
"The last remaining heir to the Hiwatari family has officially inherited the enormous fortune of Russian's richest tycoon." A voice announced as the camera focused in on Kai, signing a handful of papers with men, dressed in black suits, standing around him, talking.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary exclaimed, her eyes brightening at the sight of her boyfriend.  
  
He was dressed in a grey suit, his jacket open showing a white button down shirt. Hilary giggled to herself. "He's so cute!"  
  
"Kai Hiwatari, the captain of the reigning world champion beyblading team, the BladeBreakers, was also involved in the explosive tragedy at the Hiwatari Mansion last month. He is expected to return to the team later this week." The voice continued before turning to another story.  
  
Hilary sighed and turned off the TV.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang, startling the brunette out of her thoughts. She rushed downstairs and grabbed the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Hil....how are you doing?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Kai! I just saw you on TV!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
"Really? That's interesting."  
  
"I've missed you so much! When are you coming back?"  
  
"I....I guess soon....I don't really know."  
  
"Are you okay? You don't sound too good..."  
  
"I'm fine!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Geez Kai, you don't have to get mad!" Hilary was becoming irritated.  
  
She heard Kai sigh. "I gotta go...." With that, he hung up, leaving Hilary confused.  
  
Meanwhile, over in Russia:  
  
Kai walked down the snow covered street, carrying a bouquet of flowers in one hand, with the other stuffed in his pocket. He walked up to an iron gate that had been yanked off it's hinges. He slid past them and started up the driveway to a now vacant lot of dirt. Grass was beginning to grow where a house once stood. Kai proceeded over to the side slightly, heading toward a garden of flowers that had miraculously survived. He examined the damaged fountain of a familiar majestic phoenix and then looked around the garden, searching for something.  
  
He gasped as his eyes found what he was looking for. The blue haired teen approached a slab of polished stone, engraved with words....the names of his parents.  
  
Kai dropped to his knees in front of it and placed the flowers over the grave  
  
"Hey mom....dad....." He smiled sadly as a tear ran down from his eye and splashed onto the cold stone.  
  
The teen uttered a short prayer from standing up and walking off the estate.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, what do you think so far?  
  
Should I continue?  
  
Please review!  
  



	2. Kai's Pain

Hey everyone!  
Thank you for all the great reviews! I didn't think I would get so many for 1 chapter!

Well, here's the next chapter. Hope it turned out alright!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four days later:  
  
Hilary awoke to the sound of the telephone ringing. She groaned and looked over at her clock. It was 9 in the morning. She almost began to panic, thinking she was late for school, but she soon realized it was a Saturday. The brunette decided to get out of bed and see who had called. She walked out of her room and made her way down the stairs, peering over the railing and looking at the phone.  
  
Her mother stood there, talking to an unknown voice on the other end.  
  
"I"m sorry, but she's still asleep. Should I have her......oh wait! Her she is. I'll put her on."  
  
"What's going on mom?" Hilary rubbed her eyes.  
  
"It's Tala." Her mom replied handing over the phone.  
  
"Hey Tala!" Hilary exclaimed into the phone. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. How are you doing?" The accented voice replied.  
  
"I'm doing okay......how about you? Are you out of the hospital yet?"  
  
"Yes, thank God! Everything is going just fine here. Hey, listen....I'm a about Kai. Has he contacted you recently?"  
  
"Well, I talked to him earlier this week, but that was it. Why? Has something happened?"  
  
"No.....I just had a feeling. He left for Japan yesterday, and I was wondering if he had arrived yet."  
  
"I haven't seen him." Hilary began to think to herself  
  
"Hmmmmm.....well, I have to go now. Izumi says hello."  
  
"Okay, thank you Tala. Talk to you later."  
  
With that, the phone call ended.  
  
"That's odd.....why didn't he call me?" Hilary thought before walking into the kitchen and getting some breakfast.

"Hey! There she is!" Kenny exclaimed as the brunette walked into Tyson's dojo.  
  
"Good morning." Hilary forced a smile at the younger teen. "What's up?"  
  
Suddenly, a tall, blue haired teen brushed past her without saying a word.  
  
"K...Kai?!" Hilary's eyes just about popped out of her head.  
  
The teen stopped and turned to look at her. "Hilary?"  
  
Hilary jumped into his arms and hugged him. "I've missed you! How did your visit go?"  
  
Kai pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes. "I'm really busy right now, so can we talk later?"  
  
The brunette looked into his crimson eyes with confusion written all over her face. "Kai? Are you alright?" She reached out to touch him, but his eyes dilated, starling the brunette.  
  
"D...Don't touch me!" He nearly yelled before spinning on his heal and bursting out the front door.  
  
Hilary stood there in complete shock, staring out after Kai.  
  
"Hilary?" Kenny asked, poking her arm softly.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"A couple days had passed, and Hilary found herself walking down the sidewalk, not knowing exactly where she was going. This routine had once been fun, as she would meet up with Kai half way and they would continue their walk together, but ever since their return back home, things were different. Hilary was worried, extremely worried about him. She had been told by her doctor that things might be different for her, but _this_ was unexpected. Something deep inside of Kai was brewing, and it was beginning to scare Hilary. He had never yelled at her before, but ever since that day when he visited her in her hospital room, he had grown more distant and moody than he ever had been.   
  
"You stupid girl, it's your fault! It's your fault you're so weak, that you couldn't take the pain....now your boyfriend must suffer." A voice spoke inside Hilary's mind.  
  
These voices had spoke to her so often that she just began to automatically believe them, but despite the war going on inside, she tried to keep a bright, happy appearance to those around her.  
  
Her feet continued to carry her to a large building, reaching up into the afternoon sky. The brunette stopped and examined the building. It was Kai's apartment. Hilary moved her hands into her pockets and fingered a small object. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was a key, a key to Kai's room to be exact. He had given it to her a few weeks ago.  
  
The girl sighed sadly. "You know he's not home....he can't be." She found herself staring into the parking lot beside the building. Her gaze rested on a familiar blue convertible, it's metallic paint shimmering in the sunlight. She gasped.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
With a new found excitement, Hilary walked into the large building and took the elevator up to the 5th floor. She proceeded down the hallway until she came to a door. The brunette rang the doorbell, and waited, but the door never opened.  
  
"Kai, I know you're in there!" She pounded on the door. No one answered.  
  
Hilary sighed and pulled out the spare key and opened the door. She gasped as she saw the inside of his apartment.   
  
The kitchen counter was covered with piles of mail. The TV in the living area was on, but only static appeared on the screen. The box Izumi had given Kai sat in front of it, it's contents spread out over the floor. Two suitcases had been dropped next to the coffee table and Kai's jacket had been discarded on the arm of the sofa. Hilary walked over and turned off the TV before continuing further into the apartment.   
  
"Kai?" She asked again as she turned a corner and entered an open office. There was a large desk pushed up against the far wall, with stacks of folders surrounding a computer monitor. She turned away from the office and proceeded in the opposite direction, heading to a bedroom. She knocked quietly and opened the door, peering around for any sign of life.  
  
The brunette heard a groan, and mumbling in what sounded like Russian.  
  
"Kai?" She asked again and walked into the dark room. A shirt and a grey suit jacket had been tossed onto the floor near the bed, where a figure shifted slightly under the comforter. Hilary threaded cautiously over to the bedside.  
  
Her blue haired boyfriend laid on his chest with his arm draped over the side of the mattress, and his other arm was covering his head.  
  
Hilary couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness. "Hey, wake up!" She shook him gently, but he refused to awaken. The brunette began to become concerned, but she remembered what Tala had told her. He could be hard to get up. "Alright! Kai Hiwatari! Wake up NOW!" She yelled as loud as she could. Something caught her eye on the night stand. She picked it up and examined it. "Oh my God!" It was a half empty bottle of medication. "He didn't, did he? Kai! This isn't funny anymore! WAKE UP!"   
  
Kai's eyes shot open. "Ahhh!" He called out as he fell over the side of the bed and landed on Hilary. He moaned and stared at the brunette under him. "Hilary?!" He got off of her quickly and helped her up to her knees. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" Kai asked, desperation in his voice.  
  
She moaned before letting out a loud sigh of relief and smiled at her boyfriend. She then nodded.  
  
"Good afternoon sleepy head. Are you doing alright? I haven't heard from you in a while." She brushed his bangs away from his face.  
  
"What?" He reached out for his alarm clock and checked the digital display. "I've been asleep for 3 days?!" He exclaimed and jumped to his feet. "No...this isn't good at all!"   
  
"Kai?" Hilary watched as the blue haired teen rushed over to his dresser and pull out a fresh shirt. He continued to mumble to himself as he slid his arms through the sleeves and pulled the fabric over his shoulders. It covered most of the plastic plates over his torso that had replaced the heavy plaster cast.  
  
Hilary stood up and approached her boyfriend. She touched his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Are you alright?" She asked softly.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" He snapped and walked out of the room.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary demanded. She was becoming very worried about him. The brunette followed him down the hallway.  
  
He entered the office and slammed the door in her face.  
  
"Hmph!" Hilary crossed her arms. "Fine! Be that way!" She yelled and turned, preparing to leave the apartment, when suddenly a sound caught her ears.  
  
Kai cursed loudly behind the door, followed by a loud crash.  
  
Hilary became concerned again and turned around, opening the door slightly.  
  
Her blue haired boyfriend shoved another stack of files off his desk, growling in frustration. The brunette grimaced as they hit the floor and scattered everywhere.  
  
She heard a sob escape the older teen as he collapsed into his chair. He placed his elbows on the desk and clutched his head. "No.....no...." He began to quiver suddenly, and appeared to be in a great deal of pain.  
  
Hilary swallowed her fear and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He looked up at her touch and gazed into her ruby eyes.  
  
"Hil....I'm....I'm sorry...." Tears began to run freely down his bare cheeks.  
  
The brunette bent down so her face was level with Kai's. "Shhh...." Hilary was crying now as well, as she pulled the hurting teen to her in a warm embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry...." He murmured into her chest.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whew! A long chapter....for me at least.  
Was it too corny? probably....  
Don't forget to review!

Oh! and as someone asked in a review last chapter, I'll be drawing illustrations for this story...well, I'll _attempt_ to at least


	3. The End of the BladeBreakers!

Hello again!  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
  
I'm having trouble with my computer again, so it might take a while to upload new chapters....just to let everyone know.  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two teens stayed in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours, until their tears were dry.  
  
"Hey.....why don't we go over to Tyson's?" Hilary asked. "You could use some fresh air."  
  
Kai looked up at her. "I guess....." He got up and headed back into his room to get ready.  
  
Hilary let out an exhausted sigh as she looked around the now messy office. She bent down in front of a pile of folders and began looking through them.   
  
There were photographs, and numerous legal documents that Hilary couldn't even begin to understand. All of them had the same name on them....Hiwatari. Kai must have been doing some in depth research.  
  
The brunette heard the shower start in the bathroom as she walked into living room. Curiosity overwhelmed her as she stared at the box in front of the TV. She went over and began examining the contents that had been spread out on the carpet. She came to an empty VHS box that had no markings on it. She glanced at the VCR to see that a tape had been inserted already. Hilary paused, making sure Kai was still in the shower before turning on the television and hitting the play button.  
  
The screen flickered to life and images began to move around.  
  
A young, blue haired boy sat at a table with a large cake in front of him. His crimson eyes were wide as the people around him sang a familiar tune. Suddenly, a young woman with long blue hair came over to the young boy and gave him a small box that was wrapped with bright paper.  
  
She said something to him. Hilary couldn't understand any of the dialog because it was in Russian.  
  
A man came over and stood next to the woman, wrapping an arm around her waist. The man, apparently the woman's husband, looked almost exactly like the little boy, who was now ripping the box open. He gasped as he pulled out a shinny new beyblade. It was blue and red and glistened in the room's light. He exclaimed and jumped into his parent's arms.  
  
Hilary smiled at the moment, understanding only one word that came from the boy's lips....Dranzer.  
  
Suddenly, the TV went black, starling Hilary. She turned around to see Kai, standing with the remote in his hands.  
  
"Oh, Kai! I'm.....I'm sorry...." She looked down at the floor, ashamed.  
  
"You want something to eat before we go?" He smiled at her, causing a look of confusion to appear over her face.  
  
"Um....no, I'm fine. Thanks." She smiled warily at the older teen and stood up.  
  
He walked over to the counter and rummaged through the mail, obviously looking for something. He cursed in frustration before finally uncovering his keys.  
  
"Okay, you ready?" He opened the door for her.  
  
Hilary nodded and exited the room, Kai following closely behind her.  
  
"You want to walk, or drive?" The blue haired teen asked as they exited the apartment complex.  
  
Hilary thought for a moment. "Let's drive!" A large smile grew on her face, causing Kai to chuckle.  
  
After about 15 minutes, the metallic blue convertible pulled up next to Tyson's house. The two teens exited the vehicle and walked into the dojo.  
  
"Hey! How's it going?" Kenny's voice exclaimed. "Kai! I haven't seen you in a while....are you feeling..."  
  
"I'm fine." Kai replied, cutting the youngest teen off.  
  
"R..right...my mistake."  
  
"Where's Tyson? Aren't we going to train today?" Hilary asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Kenny used his thumb to point behind his shoulder. "He's in the back."  
  
The three teens walked around to the back of the dojo, where Tyson was practicing with Dragoon.  
  
"Alright!" He cheered as the beyblade managed to knock down all the soda cans.  
  
"Wow, you're actually practicing! Did Kenny drag you out of bed, or did you decide to by yourself?" Kai tried to sound amazed, causing Hilary to giggle.  
  
"Speak for yourself! Where have you been the past 3 days?" Tyson grabbed his beyblade out of the air and turned to face his friends.  
  
"None of your business. Let's go." Kai replied.  
  
"Are we going to the beach?" Hilary asked Kenny.  
  
"Sure." He replied.  
  
The team all walked over to their usual training spot. It was at the top of a small hill that overlooked the ocean.  
  
"Alright. Who's up first?" Kai asked, looking at the Chief.  
  
"Let's see...." He opened up his laptop and began typing. "How about Tyson and Hilary to start?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Tyson smirked and prepared his launcher.  
  
Hilary did the same.  
  
"Release!" Kai exclaimed, signaling the training battle to start.  
  
The two teens launched their beyblades into the dish and immediately began dueling it out.  
  
"Come on! Is that all you got?" Tyson called.  
  
Hilary growled and clenched her hands into fists.  
  
"Go Murasaki!" Her purple beyblade began a fierce assault against Dragoon. Her ruby eyes went wide as her beyblade clashed with Tyson's, creating sparks to fly in all directions.  
  
Kai watched his girlfriend intently, knowing something was wrong.  
  
Suddenly, her attack grew weak, allowing Tyson to attack and knock her beyblade back into her hand.  
  
Hilary fell to her knees, staring at the pavement.  
  
"Geez Hilary, would you quit mopping around and get your act together? We have a tournament to prepare for!" Tyson yelled.   
  
"Just shut it Tyson!" Kai snapped at the navy haired blader. "She's trying her best, can't you see that?!"  
  
"What?! She's going to cause us to loose if she doesn't snap out of it!"   
  
"Shut up! You have no idea what's she been through!" Kai's hands balled into fists.  
  
"And you do? Heh....oh yeah, you do....because your 'perfect'." Tyson replied snidely.  
  
Kai growled and took a few steps over to the dragon master.  
  
"Oooo....now I'm scared. What are you gonna do Kai? Zap me with your 'mind control' or something? Oh wait! My mistake, that was Tala."  
  
"Would you quit it Tyson! It isn't helping!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"I'll do something to you alright." With that, Kai tackled Tyson to the ground and grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Hilary exclaimed, getting off her knees.  
  
Tyson managed to flip Kai over and land a punch on the older teen's cheek. Kai groaned softly as the dragon blader's weight crashed down on his chest.  
  
The two rolled down the grass hill before landing on the sandy beach. The blue haired teen landed on top and quickly shot a few punches at the boy under him.  
  
"Kai stop it!" Hilary cried as she grabbed her boyfriend from behind.  
  
Tyson gasped as his captain's eyes flashed red.  
  
The brunette struggled holding Kai away, but wasn't really succeeding because of the cast over her wrist. Hilary let out a scream in surprise as Kai picked her off her feet and tried to shake her off. Tyson rushed over and landed a punch in his gut.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Tyson exclaimed as his hand hit the plastic plate around his chest. He had obviously forgotten about it.  
  
Kai's eyes quickly returned to normal as he spat out a mixture of saliva and blood onto the sand.  
  
"Tyson!" Hilary scolded as Kai dropped to his knees, panting for breath.  
  
"Is it over?" Kenny whimpered and brought his laptop down from his face.  
  
The blue haired teen grunted as he stood up, spiting out some more blood. "Enough of this." With that, Kai turned and walked away.  
  
"Wait! Kai!" Hilary called after him, but he wasn't listening.  
  
"Some captain you are!" Tyson called out after the teen, wiping blood from his lips. "We wouldn't even get past the first round with you!"  
  
"Don't worry, you will, because I'm not going to the damn championship!" Kai called back.  
  
Tyson seemed a little shocked, and stammered for a reply. By the time he thought of one, Kai had disappeared.  
  
"Nice going Tyson!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Without Kai, we can't enter the championship!" Hilary glared at him.   
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Forget it Tyson. This seems to be the end." With that, Hilary left to follow Kai.  
  
"Did you forget everything that happened last month already? Those two went through hell! It's a miracle they came out alive!" Kenny exclaimed as the navy haired teen sunk to his knees.  
  
"What have I done?"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  



	4. Talking it Over

Wow!  
  
Already 25 reviews!!!? Thanks so much!!!  
  
well, here's the next chapter  
  
enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn that Tyson..." Kai grumbled as he walked into his apartment. He carefully unstrapped the plates around his torso and set them on his bed. He turned to look in the full length mirror hanging on his closet door and examined himself.  
  
A small, dark bruise was beginning to form on his upper stomach, along with bruises on his left cheek and cut lower lip. He licked the blood away as he headed into the kitchen.  
  
Hilary popped her head in and saw Kai to her right, pouring a couple of pills into a glass of water and stirring it with a spoon. She walked in quietly and stood at the counter, waiting for him to notice her.  
  
Kai brought the glass to his lips and chugged the liquid down in one gulp before slamming the glass back on the counter.  
  
"He should have seen me by now...." The brunette thought to herself. Kai had excellent peripheral vision, but then again, she was standing to his right. Hilary cleared her throat, causing Kai to jump and face her.   
  
"You can't see me with that eye, can you?"  
  
Kai started to reply, but his gaze fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh Kai...." Hilary walked around the counter and carefully embraced him in a soft hug.  
  
"Are you alright?" He whispered, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her face up.  
  
"Yeah....I just wish Tyson would be more tactful with the things he says." Hilary forced a smile, but Kai didn't buy it one bit. "Um....are you really quitting?" She looked back up at him.  
  
Kai exhaled and closed his eyes as if deep thought. "I might as well. We aren't getting anywhere with training....." He walked out of the kitchen and collapsed on the sofa in the living room.  
  
"But Kai! We need you! You know you're the strongest on the team, and because of what you make us do everyday, we're just about unstoppable!" Hilary followed her boyfriend's footsteps.  
  
Kai stifled a laugh. "Yeah right.....I'm just a burden to everyone I meet. I'm a weak loser....." He closed his eyes and turned his head toward the back of the couch.  
  
"That's not true! What's gotten into you Kai?! You never say such things!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
The blue haired teen didn't reply.  
  
"Hmph! Well, if you're so weak, how did you manage to get up and fight Nikolai all those times, even when you were practically dead!?" She demanded, tears forming in her eyes as scenes from that day appeared in her mind once again.  
  
Kai must have heard her sniffle, because he turned and faced her, looking deep into her ruby eyes.  
  
"And then......and then......" Her shoulders began to shake as she continued to fight her emotions.  
  
Kai smirked as pulled her on top of him and embraced her in a passionate kiss. "You always know how to cheer a guy up, don't you." He said after a few minutes.  
  
Hilary let out a short chuckle as more tears rolled down her cheeks, falling onto Kai's bare chest.   
  
"Hey....I thought I told you not to cry....it doesn't suit you." He wiped away the trails of water with his thumbs.  
  
With that, the brunette swallowed her tears as their lips locked again, causing all their current pain and memories to drift into the farthest corners of their minds....for now, at least.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, a loud crackle of thunder separated the two teens from their passionate embrace. There was another loud roar, and a streak of lightning, illuminating the dark interior of the apartment.  
  
"Crap...." Kai muttered.  
  
"What?" Hilary looked at him, confused.  
  
"I forgot my car....."  
  
It had been a couple of days since Kai's departure from the team, and Hilary, once again, found herself stuck in class. Tyson was seated behind her, next to Kenny, trying to keep himself from falling asleep. He was apparently deep in thought......mulling over something.  
  
"Why does he even bother to try and pay attention? He won't get it anyway!" Hilary thought to herself with a soft sigh.  
  
"Alright class, does anyone have any questions?" The teacher asked as he turned around from the chalkboard.  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open and a middle aged woman, who worked in the school office, appeared.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but Tyson, Hilary and Kenny are needed in the office."  
  
"Oooooo.....busted!" Their classmates snickered before beginning to whisper among themselves.  
  
"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Tyson exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I want my lawyer!"  
  
"You'll need a doctor if you don't get out here!" A harsh, familiar voice rang from further in the hallway, causing everyone to look at the door.  
  
Kai walked into sight next to the woman. "Well? We don't have all day!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's Kai Hiwatari!" The girls in the classroom screamed.  
  
The teacher tried to settle the class, but it was a futile effort. The girls had rushed over and began pushing through the door, trying to grab any piece of Kai they could.  
  
"Alright! That's enough!" Hilary yelled over the excitement, causing everyone to freeze in place. "Everyone, get back to your seats! He's taken!" Her face was red with anger.  
  
Kai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
The class immediately became quiet again as Hilary, Tyson and Kenny exited the room and into the hallway.  
  
"What's going on Kai?" Kenny was the first to ask.  
  
The blue haired captain turned away from his glaring contest with Tyson and looked down at the youngest teen.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson needs to talk to us." With that, he turned and began walking down the hall.  
  
"How did you get out of school so early Kai?" Tyson asked, forgetting about the tension that surrounded them both.  
  
"He graduated Tyson......remember?" Kenny answered.  
  
"Oh yeah....right...." The navy haired blader mumbled to himself. The school had moved Kai up a grade last year because he was too advanced for his age level, meaning Kai was able to graduate from High School early.  
  
"Hurry and get your things....we're already late." Kai's voice stated as they walked by the lockers at the front of the building.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Kai's blue convertible pulled into the parking lot of the BBA training center. Neither Kai or Tyson had said a word to each other for the whole trip, causing Kenny and Hilary to feel quiet awkward. The team filed into an elevator which took them up to the top floor, where Mr. Dickinson resided.  
  
"Thank you....send them in." The elder spoke into the intercom on his desk.   
  
Almost immediately, the door swung open and the BladeBreakers walked in, sitting down on the provided chairs. Kai decided to lean back against the wall, as far away from a certain navy haired teen as possible.  
  
"You still pissed at him?" Hilary's voice rang through his thoughts.  
  
"Gee.....what makes you think that?" Kai's sarcasm caused the brunette to giggle mentally.  
  
Mr. Dickinson sighed and folded his hand in front of his face. "I'm sure you're wondering why you are hear....." The elder started.  
  
"Yeah! Is there something you want to give us?" Tyson interrupted, his thoughts filled with the idea of getting a present.  
  
"Let him finish." Kai smacked the navy haired blader over the head, causing him to moan in pain.  
  
"Kenny told me about your.....argument the other day." The elder eyed the blue haired captain and his rival.  
  
"Yeah, well Kai started it!" Tyson exclaimed, earning him a famous death glare from the older teen.  
  
Mr. Dickinson waved his hand at the exclamation. "He caught the whole thing on video, and I must say, I'm very disappointed in you!" The manager looked at Tyson.  
  
"But......"  
  
"I understand you all are trying to prepare for the championships after going through that horrible ordeal, but you must understand, that Kai and Hilary aren't even suppost to be beyblading yet! They still need time to recover...time, unfortunately, we don't have......"  
  
The teens looked down at their laps sorrowfully.  
  
"No matter what your feelings are right now, you still need to compete in the championship round! You must settle your differences and battle together! I won't have anymore fights breaking out! Tyson, do you realize that you could have hurt Kai very badly? It was a good thing he had his brace on, or you could have shifted his ribs in such a way they would have punctured a lung!"  
  
Deep in his heart, Tyson knew the elder was right. He had to apologize to both Kai and Hilary for the way he acted toward them.....Hilary wouldn't be so hard, but Kai.....how would he do that?  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud buzzing noise.  
  
"Yes?" Mr. Dickinson asked the intercom, pressing a small button on his desk.  
  
"Is Kai Hiwatari in their with you?" Came the voice.  
  
The captain looked at his watch and cursed, opening the door.  
  
"He'll be right down there." The elder replied.  
  
"Where are you going Kai?" Hilary turned around, staring at her boyfriend.  
  
"I have an appointment...." Kai shuddered. He hated doctors.  
  
After the teen had left, Mr. Dickinson continued their conversation.  
  
"There is no explanation for the way you behaved that day Tyson. Hilary and Kai have a long recovery ahead of them, and there's not a doubt in my mind that it'll be hard, for them, and for the team. Kai is taking a short leave, so I want you all to do some serious training while he reconsiders his decision."  
  
"Yes sir...." The teens replied.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review!!!  
  
heh......Tyson got in trouble.....I really don't like him sometimes, so that's why I had Mr. Dickinson get onto him.  
  
see ya later! 


	5. New Problems

Hey everyone!  
Thanks for all the great reviews! My email was crammed with good stuff!

here's the next chapter....more problems for the BladeBreakers

hehe

oh! I'm working on a few illustrations for this fic as we speak, but I moved them to a new site, so check my profile for the new link. They should be done within the next week or so...whenever my computer lets me finish them

lol

well, here's the story! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai walked down the halls of the training center. Mr. Dickinson had arranged that he continue his rehabilitation here, instead of at the normal hospital. The training center had expert medical doctors, and was the equivalent, if not better than any other hospital....plus, Kai liked this a little better, even though he wasn't too fond of doctors.  
  
The medical area was on the main level. They also had many exercising machines there too, for use of medical, and training purposes. Kai sighed in relief as he walked past them. He was sure the room was going to be packed full with amateurs. He continued down the hall until he came to a closed door. He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts before opening the door and proceeding inside.  
  
"Good afternoon Kai!" A friendly voice exclaimed. "I'll be right with you!"  
  
The blue haired teen took a seat and waited patiently for his turn. After a few moments, a young boy, about 10 years old, walked out. He had a large cut on his arm, that had been wrapped with layers of gauze.  
  
"Be more careful next time." His doctor told him as he exited. "Alright come on back."  
  
Kai sighed and pushed himself out of the chair. His doctor motioned for him to sit on the small bed at the far wall.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" She asked him as he removed his shirt.  
  
"Peachy...." Kai hated these questions. How did she think he felt with 5 broken ribs?  
  
The doctor removed the plastic brace from his torso and told him to lay down. She brought in a small machine and placed it above Kai so it hovered over his chest. After pressing a few buttons, there was a bright flash of light and a clicking sound. The doctor pushed the machine back into it's original place and looked at a computer screen on her desk.  
  
"Well, it looks like everything is healing alright......" She said after examining the X-Ray of his chest. She turned back around and faced the teen. "I'm going to let you keep that brace off, just take it easy for a while, and don't strain yourself."  
  
"Hnnn..." Kai replied.  
  
"How's that eye doing? Has it gotten worse?" She asked, brushing his bangs away from the scar.  
  
"I still can't see that good with it." Kai admitted. "Everything's fuzzy."  
  
"Hmmmm...." The doctor pondered for a moment. "I'm guessing you haven't told anyone on your team about this, right?"  
  
The teen nodded slightly. Why would he do something like that? It would only cause them to think he's weak. Hilary knew though, but that was different. She wouldn't think that about him.  
  
The doctor started to say something else, but stopped herself. "Well, let's run a few tests, and I'll let you go."  
  
The two stood up and headed out into the workout room. Kai's doctor attached some small sticky patches to the teen's chest. She then motioned for Kai to climb onto the machine and start.  
  
He was beginning to tire of this exercise. All he had to do was run on a treadmill while his doctor accessed his muscles and body's reaction. Kai was used to something like this....Boris always had him run while being hooked up to different machines until he collapsed of fatigue.  
  
After about 5 minutes of running at top speed, something inside Kai's mind snapped, and his eyes dilated and widened in fright.  
  
"Kai!" He heard his doctor cry as his legs gave out on him and crashed onto the machine. He managed to catch himself on the railing as his doctor turned off the power. With a grunt, he collapsed onto the tread and rolled onto the ground.  
  
"Kai! What happened?!" His doctor was right over him, concern covered her face.   
  
His crimson eyes closed as he heard someone enter the room, and then completely blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what happened, he just collapsed!" Kai's doctor told the elderly man.  
  
"What do you think the problem is doctor?" Mr. Dickinson asked.  
  
"I honestly have no idea! His body seemed perfectly normal." The doctor replied, rubbing her temple with her thumbs.   
  
The two adults sighed. Just when Kai seemed to be healing, something like this happened.  
  
"N..no! St..stay away!" Someone cried inside the room.  
  
Cried of pain were heard, and Mr. Dickinson, along with Kai's doctor turned to look inside to see what was happening. Two doctors were on the ground, in apparent pain.  
  
Suddenly, Kai appeared from no where and crashed into Mr. Dickinson, sending the teen onto the floor.  
  
"Kai?!" The elder exclaimed, taking a step over to the fallen teen, concern covering his face.  
  
The teen's crimson eyes widened in fright as he looked up at the elder.  
  
"I...I'm sorry....Please! It won't happen again!" Kai cried out as he scooted back from the manager.  
  
"Kai? What's wrong with you?" The elder reached out to touch the team captain, but he gasped and curled into a tight ball.  
  
"No...please don't.....I'll be good......I promise.....please.....Grandfather......" He whimpered, his body beginning to shake uncontrollably.  
  
"Grandfather?!" Mr. Dickinson gasped, finally realizing why Kai was acting this way.  
  
Inside his mind, the elder had taken the form of Voltaire, and Kai was obviously reliving a piece of his torment.  
  
The two adults looked at each other in fright. Kai was hallucinating  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A shorter chapter....but oh well.  
don't forget to review! 


	6. A Light in a Dark Place

Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Here's the next chapter!  
Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kenny, Tyson and Hilary all walked down the sidewalk, heading back to their homes. They were all silent, mulling over what Mr. Dickinson had said.  
  
"Hey, Hilary?" Tyson said suddenly, breaking the disturbing silence.  
  
"Yeah?" The brunette looked up at the navy haired teen, who had stopped walking.  
  
"I'm.....I'm sorry about earlier....you were trying hard, and I guess I was just stressed out about the championship and stuff....so I'm really sorry...." He looked down at his shoes, blushing slightly.  
  
Hilary smiled. "I forgive you Tyson."  
  
Dragoon's master perked up slightly and looked into her ruby eyes. "Thanks." He smiled back at her. "I hope Kai's as forgiving as she is...." He thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, a cold shiver ran down the brunette's spine. Her eyes widened and she gasped, starling her friends.  
  
"Hilary? What's going on?" Tyson asked.  
  
"It's......it's Kai! He's in distress!" With that, she turned and bolted back in the direction of the BBA training center.  
  
"Hilary! Wait up!"  
  
"Come on Kai, snap out of it!" Mr. Dickinson shook the teen's shoulders gently, only earning a cry of pain.  
  
"Please sir.....I'll be good...." That was all Kai seemed to know how to say. His crimson eyes opened slowly and glanced up at the elder, as if pleading with him. "Why Grandfather? Why...."  
  
"I'm not your grandfather Kai....It's me! Mr. Dickinson! Voltaire's dead, remember?" The elder said calmly, trying desperately to settle the teen.  
  
Kai could only see his grandfather, Voltaire, standing over him, a wicked smile on his face, and his eyes glowing with madness.  
  
He was laying, curled up in a ball, under some white sheets on a bed in the training center, but in his mind, he was back in the dark abbey, laying in a pool of his own blood.  
  
"Maybe we should leave him....our presence is putting him in distress." The young doctor placed her hand on the BBA president's shoulder.  
  
He nodded as they left the teen to battle his memories, alone.  
  
The elder took a seat outside of the room, resting his head in his hands.  
  
"What's going on with you Kai? Why can't you see that it's me?"  
  
"Mr. Dickinson!" A familiar voice cried out from down the hall.  
  
It was Hilary, running at full speed over to the elder. She skidded to a stop in front of him, panting for breath.  
  
"Where's Kai? What's happened?" She asked frantically.  
  
Mr. Dickinson seemed confused for a moment. "How did she know about Kai? Oh wait, that's right....that mind thing..."  
  
"I'm not sure....he thinks I'm Voltaire!"  
  
Hilary gasped. "But...." She turned to open the door, but a wrinkled hand stopped her.  
  
"Be careful....he doesn't know friend from foe."  
  
The brunette nodded before disappearing behind the door.  
  
Tears almost immediately began to flow from her eyes at what she saw in front of her.  
  
Kai was curled up tightly, sweating heavily and gasping for breath. A series of shivers shook his frame continuously as he whimpered and murmured inaudible words to himself.  
  
"Kai?" She found her voice and approached the bed cautiously. Should she touch him? What if he reacted like the first time they met?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Hilary asked as she entered the room, seeing the injured Kai on the floor. She reached out and touched his shoulder.  
  
His crimson eyes shot open, startling Hilary.  
  
"No!" Kai shouted jumping up and pinning Hilary to the ground. She shrieked.  
  
He placed his arm against her throat, pinning her right arm under his chest and held her left arm above her head. "No more! I won't take it anymore Boris!" His eyes were full of anger, and Hilary was scared to death.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
She heard a small cry of pain escape his throat.  
  
The brunette swallowed heavily and walked up to the side of the bed, bending down to look at her boyfriend's face.  
  
"Kai?" She asked again, shaking his shoulder gently.  
  
His eyes parted halfway and looked at her. "Hil...ary?" He asked weakly. "What are you doing here? If Boris sees you he'll....."  
  
"Kai, we aren't in the abbey. We're in Japan." Hilary cut him off.  
  
His eyes widened in disbelief. "But...."  
  
"It's all in your head Kai. You're safe. Boris and Voltaire are dead."  
  
Kai shook his head, not wanting to believe her words.  
  
Hilary found his shirt and helped him put it on. She buttoned it halfway up before helping her boyfriend sit up.  
  
"Come on. I'm going to take you home." She helped him to his feet, slinging his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I can't...."  
  
"Kai, I'm going to prove to you that this isn't real!" Hilary said, determination in her voice.  
  
The two teens began to walk slowly over to the door. The brunette opened it and they proceeded into the hallway.  
  
Mr. Dickinson jumped to his feet as the door opened and Kai and Hilary appeared.  
  
Kai's head was hanging low, his bangs covering his eyes as he refused to look at the world outside the room. He stopped walking for a moment, sensing Mr. Dickinson's presents, but Hilary continued to pull him along, forcing his feet to carry him past the elder.  
  
"Hey! What are you....." Kai's doctor exclaimed.  
  
"Shh!" Mr. Dickinson hushed her and continued to watch as the two teens headed out of the building.  
  
The second both of Kai's feet were out of the building, and the smell of fresh air filled his nose, he stood up straight and looked around.  
  
"Hilary?" He asked, seeing his arm around her shoulder, and her arm wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  
"You okay now Kai?" She looked up at him.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the girl in confusion. "What's going on?"  
  
"Don't you remember?!" Hilary took a step away from her boyfriend.   
  
His face was full of confusion, but he seemed perfectly normal again.  
  
"Kai!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed, rushing though the doors.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson? What's wrong?"  
  
The elder suddenly embraced the teen in a gently, yet strong hug. "I thought I had lost you once again my boy!"  
  
"Oooookkkayyy...." Kai was defiantly confused now. "Can someone explain to me what happened? Did I go into a coma or something?"  
  
"You were hallucinating Kai." His doctor said, joining the small group.  
  
"Huh?!" The blue haired captain couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked back at Hilary, who nodded.  
  
"She brought you out of it."  
  
Kai moaned and rubbed his head. A powerful headache was beginning to form.  
  
"Why don't you go and get some rest Kai." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Yeah....I guess....."  
  
His doctor and the BBA president watched as the two teens walked down the steps and disappeared into the parking lot.  
  
"I've never seen anything like that in my life." The doctor said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Hilary is Kai's light in dark places. They'll always pull through together." Mr. Dickinson explained, before turning and walking back inside the building.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to review!


	7. Kai Comes Back

Hey again!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
I can't believe I already have 70!  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A day and a half later, Kai found himself seated at his kitchen table, his arms laying out in front of him and the side of his face connected with the polished wood. He played with the metal chain bracelet that once belonged to his mother while glancing at the TV in the living room, watching one of the videos Izumi had given him at the airport the day they left Russia. The contents of that box were still spread out over the carpet. Kai had examined the pictures and videos many times, and couldn't tear himself away from them. Things back then had been so....normal....so simple, words that Kai hardly knew anymore. He had been stripped of all he held dear in his life at an early age, and all he could do was watch as his past was once again revealed to him.  
  
The blue haired teen let out an exhausted sigh and turned off the TV. He glanced once more at the bracelet on his left wrist, reading the words etched in around the engraving of his beloved phoenix.  
  
"Always remember to rise again....heh....I've failed....I've forgotten how." Kai said to himself, closing his eyes.  
  
The teen was startled back into consciousness by a rapping at his door. He moaned as he stood up, and walked over, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"Good afternoon Kai, how are you feeling?" A cheery, old voice greeted as the blue haired teen opened the door.  
  
He stared at the elder for a moment, waiting for his eyes to fully adjust. "Mr....Dickinson?"  
  
"Goodness!" The BBA president exclaimed as he saw the teen standing before him.  
  
Kai wore a light blue t-shirt, and navy sweat pants. The garments had once fit him perfectly, but now were oversized. The elder Mr. Dickinson knew that Kai, Hilary and even Tala had lost a great amount of weight when they were in Nikolai's clutches, but Kai had apparently lost even more since then, and in these clothes, it was now more noticeable than ever!  
  
The teen yawned and opened the door further, allowing the elder to enter the apartment. "What brings you all the way over here?"  
  
"I was just wanting to make sure you're doing alright. It looks like you haven't had a decent meal or sleep in a while." Mr. Dickinson took a seat at the table as Kai headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Kai asked, pulling out a cup from the cabinet.  
  
"No, I'm fine, thank you." The elder smiled.  
  
Kai poured himself a cup of coffee that had been brewing a while and chugged it down, in an attempt to fight away any trace of exhaustion.  
  
"Have you decided to rejoin the team?" Mr. Dickinson asked once the teen returned the cup to the counter. "They really need you with them."  
  
"No, they don't. They can find someone else for all I care."  
  
"Kai, you're their captain, and they need you, whether you like it or not!"  
  
The blue haired teen sighed.  
  
"And Tyson's been wanting to talk to you."  
  
Kai stifled a laugh. Tyson? Talk to him? "Well, that's something new."  
  
Mr. Dickinson grinned at the teen.  
  
"I guess I have no other choice...." Kai looked away out a window.  
  
The elder chuckled and stood up. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll head over there. I have something to tell all of you."  
  
Kai mentally groaned. He didn't want to leave the confines of his apartment. He didn't want to face anything...he just wanted to fall into an eternal sleep, and dream that nothing bad had ever happened. He let out a defeated sigh and retreated into his bedroom, where he quickly threw on a pair of baggy blue pants and a black tank top before fixing his old scarf around his shoulders. He hadn't worn this outfit in a while now, but he was too tired to look through for anything else.   
  
The teen rejoined the elder in the kitchen and they both headed out of the building to Mr. Dickinson's car.  
  
"Let it rip!"  
  
The two beyblades clashed together, creating a wave of sparks to fly in all directions.  
  
"Go Dragoon! Attack now!" Tyson cried out.  
  
"Murasaki! Defense position!" Hilary's voice called out.  
  
The dragon slammed into the lioness, but neither of the beyblades budged from their spots.  
  
Hilary exclaimed as her beyblade suddenly was shoved backward to the rim of the dish. "Oh no!"  
  
"Yes!" Tyson cheered and began to head for the purple beyblade.  
  
Murasaki met Dragoon half way, forcing another wave of sparks to fly.  
  
"Ahh!" The brunette cried as her beyblade returned to her hand. She had been defeated....again.  
  
"That was an excellent battle you two!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Great job Hilary!" Tyson smiled at the young girl. He had defiantly changed his ways after what Mr. Dickinson had told him.  
  
Hilary looked at her beyblade. If it wasn't for that stupid cast on her left wrist, she would be able to launch properly, and would surely prove a match for Tyson, or any other beyblader.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone!" A friendly voice exclaimed from the front of the dojo.  
  
The three teens rushed from the back to great Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Hey Mr. D!" Tyson exclaimed as Kai followed behind the elder.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary cried, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Kai....." Tyson muttered as he looked away from his captain's glance.  
  
"Alright boys and girl, I have some important news!" Mr. Dickinson's voice broke the silence. "As you well know, the championship rounds will be here in less than two months now. As the reigning world champions, you are obligated to attend the BBA's press conference."  
  
"Yeah, we know! We've done it before!" Tyson interrupted as usual, earning a death glare from Kai. "But you weren't finished, were you?"   
  
"....this year, the conference is different. It's a formal event, and all sorts of different beybladers will be there. Rei and Max will be flying in for it as well!"  
  
Everyone but Kai seemed instantly excited.  
  
"Wait a minute.....formal?!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
Mr. Dickinson nodded. "Yes, formal. That means you all must dress in your nicest outfits."  
  
"When is it?" Kai spoke up.  
  
"It's in 2 days. Sorry for not telling you earlier, but it was suddenly rescheduled. It's usually held later in the month."  
  
"Ahhh! Oh no!" Hilary shouted, causing everyone to stare at her. "I need to find a dress! I need to find a dress!" She rambled on, running back over toward her house.  
  
The boys looked at each other, confused. "Girls...." Tyson sighed.  
  
"I need to get back to my office now boys. Have a good day!" The elder turned and drove off in his car.  
  
"Hey Kai...." Tyson started.  
  
The oldest teen turned and looked at the navy haired blader, who was staring at his shoes.  
  
"I'm......I'm" He stuttered.  
  
"Would you just spit it out?!" Kai asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry! I should have never said those things and I'm sorry!" He exclaimed suddenly.  
  
Kai eyed him for a moment as the teen folded his hands and bowed slightly in front of him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever Tyson. Have you been training since?" Kai highly doubted this.  
  
"We have! In fact, I've got everything on video!" Kenny exclaimed, holding up Dizzi.  
  
"Good....let's see it." Kai crossed his arms when suddenly, a loud scream echoed through the neighborhood.  
  
"Was that Hilary?" Tyson asked, looking up into the sky.  
  
Kai let out another long sigh. "I'll go find her."   
  
"What should we do?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I don't know....go....find something to wear for that formal thing....I don't care." With that, he turned and left the dojo, heading down to his girlfriend's house, leaving two really confused teens in his wake.  
  
"Did Kai just tell us to do anything?" Tyson looked at Kenny.  
  
"Uh huh...." The youngest teen nodded.   
  
"Must be sick...."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review! 


	8. Shopping

Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
This chapter is just kindof weird, and probably pointless. I wanted to do a scene like this and thought this story would be the perfect place to do it, since everything's serious and stuff....so yeah. It's REALLY corny, but oh well!  
  
I couldn't resist!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai rang the doorbell as he walked up onto the porch of Hilary's house. After waiting a few moments, her mother opened the door, greeting Kai with a warm smile.  
  
"Why hello Kai! How are you doing today?"  
  
"Fine ma'am, and yourself?"   
  
"Oh, I'm just fine." She smiled at the teen.  
  
"Uh....is Hilary here?" Kai asked. He was feeling very awkward. Hilary's mother was really fond of Kai, almost to the point of another fangirl.  
  
"She's in her room. She seems quite distressed about something. You can go on up." She opened the door and allowed Kai to step into the house.  
  
"Thank you." He bowed before the woman and headed up the stairs to Hilary's room.  
  
"Such a nice boy." Her mother smile grew wider as she returned to washing dishes in the kitchen.  
  
"Umm....Hilary?" The blue haired teen knocked on the oak door of her room gently.  
  
"No....no...NO! Augh!"   
  
Kai opened the door and stuck his head in, only to be immediately covered by a flying dress. "Hilary, what are you doing?" He asked as he removed the garment from his face.  
  
"I can't find anything to wear for the conference!" She exclaimed as she continued to dig through her closet.  
  
"You have 2 days...it can't be that big of a deal. I've never seen you this worried about clothes before Hil!" Kai walked into the room and closing the door behind him. He rested his back against it and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"No! You're a guy so you won't understand!" She continued to throw more clothes behind her, littering her once clean room. The brunette found another dress and held it up to her as she looked into a mirror. She growled and tossed it to the side with the rest with her garments. "That won't do!"  
  
Kai sighed. "Why don't you just buy a new one?"  
  
Hilary paused and looked at him. After a moment of staring at each other, Kai shrugged. "What?"  
  
"That's a great idea! And since you thought of it, you can come with me!" She gave him an evil grin.  
  
Kai heaved for breath. "What?! No! Hilary!" He pleaded as she took his arm and lead him down the hall.  
  
"Bye mom! We're going shopping!" The brunette called as she continued to drag her struggling boyfriend through the house.  
  
"Okay dear!" Her mother replied. "Be back by 8!"  
  
Kai moaned as he followed his girlfriend down the street.  
  
"Oh quit complaining Kai!" Hilary glanced over her shoulder to the sulking teen.   
  
He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and a scowl plastered on his face. He watched his footsteps intently as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. "Are we there yet?"   
  
Hilary couldn't help but giggle. "Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a store.  
  
Kai sighed as he collapsed onto a couch in front of the dressing rooms. Hilary had rushed off to look for dresses.  
  
He wouldn't have been caught dead in a place like this before he met Hilary, but for some reason, he didn't really care anymore. He rested his arms on the back of the piece of furniture and leaned his head back. With another sigh, he closed his eyes. After a few moments, he reopened them again, to see something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to his left to see a group of 3 girls outside the window, pointing at him and talking among themselves.  
  
"Oh great....Hil's friends....please don't come in here PLEASE don't come in here!" He prayed silently.  
  
"Hey Kai! I thought it was you!" A girlish voice exclaimed behind him, causing him to cringe. He turned to look over his shoulder slowly, only to be greeted with the large smiles of the girls he had just seen outside seconds before. They were Hilary's friends...Kari, Naomi and Samantha.  
  
"Hey..." He flicked his wrist at them, causing them all to giggle madly.  
  
"Is Hilary here with you?" Naomi asked.  
  
"No...I just wanted to come in and sit here for a while before going and looking at women's clothing." He replied sarcastically, causing the girls to giggle even more. Kai sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Well, since you're here, could you sign my purse?" Kari suddenly asked, holding a pink bag in his face.  
  
"Haven't I signed everything you own?"   
  
"No, I just bought this the other day!" Kari flashed a large smile. "Please?!"  
  
The blue haired teen ran his hand down his face and moaned.  
  
"Hey guys!" A different voice exclaimed. "Are you harassing my boyfriend again?"  
  
The girls giggled. "It's not our fault he's so cute!"  
  
Kai moaned and gave Hilary a pleading look. "Help?" He asked mentally.  
  
Hilary laughed.  
  
"What are you doing here Hil?" Samantha inquired.  
  
"We have to go to a BBA conference and Mr. Dickinson says it's formal."  
  
"Oooohhh!" They all exclaimed.  
  
Kai felt his eye beginning to twitch. "Are you done yet?"  
  
"No, I still can't find anything I like!" Hilary resumed her search among the racks of clothes.  
  
"What about that one?" He pointed to a red, spaghetti strapped dress with black trim hanging in the far corner. He was desperate to get out of there and away from her friends. Everytime he met them, they hovered around him, asking him to autograph the strangest things. He signed a tube of lipstick for one of them once, and ever since then, he tried to stay away from Hilary's friends.  
  
The brunette grabbed the dress off the rack and examined it more closely.   
  
"Pretty!" Kari exclaimed, her eyes glazing over at the sight of the elegant dress.  
  
"It matches your eyes." Kai said, smirking.  
  
"He's right! It does! You should try it on!" Samantha replied.  
  
"Alright...." Hilary took the dress and disappeared into the changing room.  
  
"So Kai, are you feeling better? We were all worried for you and Hil when we heard you were in the hospital last month." Naomi asked.  
  
Kai was now completely surrounded by Hilary's friends.   
  
"Hnnnn...." He replied. He didn't want to talk to them about it.  
  
"What do you think?" Hilary's voice asked as she reappeared.  
  
All her friends gasped and rushed over to her, all commenting about the dress while Kai sat, with his eyes wide, and his mouth hanging open slightly.  
  
The red dress fit her perfectly, bringing out every detail of her toned body.   
  
"Kai?" She asked.  
  
The blue haired teen shook his head, regaining his composure. "You look beautiful!"  
  
"Aww...." All her friends smiled, causing the two teens to blush.  
  
That was all Hilary needed to hear before turning around and getting back into her normal clothes.  
  
Kai walked over to her once she returned. "So, are you going to get it?" He asked, looking at the dress folded over her arm. Deep in his heart, he desperately wanted her to get that dress! He couldn't explain it, but he loved the way she looked in it, her eyes sparkled, everything about her seemed to glow, and Kai loved it.  
  
"I really want to!" She smiled up at him.  
  
"How much?" He asked.  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed. She had been too excited that she didn't even bother to read the price tag. Once she did, she immediately regretted it. Her face paled slightly as she stood, as stiff as a board.  
  
"Hil? How much is it?" Kai asked again, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"It's five hundred dollars!" She exclaimed, nearly yelling at the top of her lungs.   
  
Kai was just as shocked as everyone else. Who would pay that much for a piece of fabric?!  
  
"Darn...." Hilary looked extremely disappointed as she headed back to the dress's original location. She had her heart set on that dress, and Kai could tell.  
  
He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I don't know why I'm doing this...." He walked up behind Hilary and grabbed the dress out of her arms before swiftly turning on his heel and heading for a cashier station.  
  
"Wha? Kai! What are you doing!? It's too expensive....HEY! COME BACK HERE!" She yelled after him. She rushed over and grabbed his muscular arm, trying to stop him. "I'll just find another one that I can afford!"  
  
"No! No more shopping! I'll buy it for you, just please, let's go home!" Kai interrupted.  
  
Her friends exchanged jealous glances at each other and Hilary.  
  
"That's one heck of a boyfriend!" Samantha exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I wish mine was like that!" Naomi replied.  
  
Hilary gave up her effort to stop him....it was futile. After quickly purchasing the dress, they said goodbye to the three girls and walked back to Hilary's house.  
  
"Thanks Kai.....I'll pay you back...."  
  
"I don't want you to." Kai replied, smiling down at the brunette.  
  
Hilary stopped walking and stared at the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as he walked back up to her.  
  
"Did you buy it just to get out of shopping with me?" She looked back up at him.  
  
Kai couldn't help but smirk. "No, not really."  
  
"Well then, why?" Hilary returned the smirk. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, waiting for a reply.  
  
"Well, I...uh...." Kai scratched his head, blushing like mad. "Well, you deserve it. It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me!"  
  
"That's all?" Hilary continued to smile.  
  
"And....I really love you. You look absolutely beautiful in that dress, and I wanted to make you happy....which you haven't been for a while now." He smiled down on her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling them closer together.  
  
Hilary chuckled slightly, tears pulling at the corners of her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much Kai.....thank you."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Kai probably seemed a little OOC, but I don't care  
  
hehe didn't I tell you it was corny!? XP  
  
later! 


	9. Nightmares

Hey everyone!  
  
Sorry for the wait, I've been procrastinating alot lately  
  
:- hehe  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
Anyway...here's the next chapter...enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
A four year old Hilary walked down the dark abbey, being led by a tall, purple haired Russian. The girl looked around her, somewhat afraid, yet somewhat curious.  
  
They entered into a new room. Two young boys, about six or so years old, were beyblading against each other.  
  
"Ha! I win again!" A blue haired boy exclaimed as his beyblade returned to his hand.  
  
"Only because Boris is here!" The other said, bowing before the man.  
  
"This is your new home child. These two are just like you. Together you will do great things!" The purple haired man said, looking down at the young girl.  
  
He turned and left, leaving the small children alone.  
  
"What are you? Some new experiment?" The blue haired boy asked, looking at her.  
  
"I'm a girl silly!" She giggled softly.  
  
"What's that?"   
  
"Really?! You're the first girl we've ever seen!" Tala exclaimed. "What's your name?"  
  
"Hilary...." The small brunette replied shyly. "What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Tala. Pleased to meet you!" The red head smiled. He was certainly friendly.  
  
"And who are you?" She turned to the blue haired child.  
  
"Hmph!" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.  
  
"His name's Kai." Tala said. "He's always like that so don't take it personal."  
  
Hilary smiled. "Pleased to meet you Kai."  
  
Things started out okay for the young girl, but as months passed by, she was beginning to see the abbey's true colors.  
  
"Please stop! You'll kill him!" She cried out, holding a bloodied Kai in her small arms.  
  
Boris stomped over to her and grabbed her by her hair. "So you thought you could all sneak out huh?" He slapped her across the face, causing her to cry loudly.  
  
"You are weak! You don't deserve to live!" Boris brought another fist up to hit her.  
  
"STOP!" Kai called out as loud as he could, lunging through the air at the purple haired Russian.  
  
The small child tackled him to the ground and began punching him in the face repeatedly. His punches got heavier and heavier, and Boris could feel bones starting to bend inward.  
  
Some guards heard the commotion and rushed in, kicking the young boy off their boss.  
  
"Hilary..." He muttered, seeing the girl unconscious on the floor. "You'll pay for this Boris!" With that, he lunged for the older man once again, as fierce as a raging lion.  
  
Hilary awoke in a cold sweat. She moaned and held her head in pain. Why was she having dreams about her stay in the abbey? She was only there a few months before she was adopted, but why was she remembering now? The brunette threw the covers off her and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
  
Everyone was at Tyson's dojo, already well into practice as Hilary walked into the back yard. Kai was breathing heavily, and fought to keep his balance as Tyson's beyblade continued to drive into his.  
  
"Kai, calm down!" Kenny called, looking up from the captain's vitals on his computer screen.  
  
The blue haired teen growled. "Dranzer!"  
  
The phoenix rose from her bit and immediately attacked Dragoon, sending him out of the dish in two hits.  
  
Kai retrieved his beyblade and collapsed onto the porch.  
  
"You nearly lost it there Kai, are you alright?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yeah....." The teen replied quickly. He was just tired.  
  
"Holy crap Kai!" Tyson exclaimed, trying to pry his beyblade from the trunk of a nearby tree.  
  
"You're late!" Kai said suddenly, causing everyone to look around.  
  
Hilary stepped into view. "Yeah...sorry. I didn't hear the alarm this morning." She looked over at Tyson, who was fighting the tree for Dragoon. "Is training over?"  
  
"No. Come on, it's your turn." Kai stood up again and prepared to launch Dranzer again.  
  
Hilary reluctantly followed.  
  
"I don't think this is such a good idea Kai..." Kenny started.  
  
"Shut up!" Kai glared dangerously at the small teen.  
  
"Are you alright Kai?" Hilary asked mentally. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time!  
  
"Fly Dranzer!" He yelled as he released his beyblade into the stadium.  
  
"Let's go!" Hilary launched her own beyblade and clashed with her enemy.  
  
The two beyblades collided with each other with equal strength.  
  
"Dranzer! Volcano Emission!"  
  
"Murasaki! Spear claw....." Hilary stopped, her eyes wide with fright.  
  
Suddenly, Kai's figure began to blur. The brunette shook her head trying to clear it, and when everything came back in focus, Kai's eyes were glowing a bright red, and he had an evil smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Kai is now back on the side he belongs, and where he was born to be." Boris's voice rang through her head.  
  
"No..." She murmured. "NO!!!!!"   
  
"Hilary!?" Everyone immediately became concerned.  
  
"Hilary! Snap out of it!" Kai yelled, calling his beyblade to return to his hand.  
  
Boris's image appeared in her head, and quickly turned into Nikolai, laughing maniacally. She covered her ears, trying to escape that horrible laughter. She suddenly felt lightheaded, and her vision began to blur once again. Her body felt incredibly heavy, and she felt herself begin to fall backward.  
  
Kai rushed over to her and caught her just before she hit the ground. "Hilary! Wake up!" He shook her gently.  
  
Hilary's eyes were clenched shut, and she was mumbling inaudible words to herself.  
  
Nikolai stood in front of her, his hand clenched around her small throat and his deadly knife raised over his shoulder, planing on driving it through her chest. Hilary gasped in fear and clenched her eyes shut, ready for her death. The pain never came though, and instead she felt herself land on the snow covered ground with a hard thump. She pried her eyes open again to see Nikolai, struggling with an unknown figure behind him, holding both of his arms from his sides and immobilizing them.  
  
"Hilary! Do it now!" Kai called out to her.  
  
"Kai!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What are you waiting for!" Kai demanded as he struggled with the Russian.  
  
"How is this possible! You were dead!" Nikolai cursed and tried to free himself, planting the blade of his knife in the teen's arm.  
  
Kai cried out in pain as blood flowed out of his arm.  
  
Hilary gasped as Nikolai turned around to face her boyfriend.  
  
Everything began to move in slow motion as the evil Russian brought the bloody knife up and through Kai's stomach.  
  
Kai gasped loudly as air left his lungs. His eyes went wide in pain as he coughed up blood.  
  
"Kai!!!" Tears were running down the brunette's cheeks as she watched the strong teen fall into a pool of crimson. She crawled over to him, holding his motionless body against her.   
  
"No Kai!" She cried.  
  
Suddenly, his body began to disappear, and soon, Hilary was left alone, with only Nikolai standing in front of her.  
  
His evil smirk had appeared on his bleeding face again, as the knife moved down again.  
  
Hilary screamed, bringing a fist in front of her defensively.  
  
"Augh!" Someone cried out in pain as her fist connected with something hard.  
  
There was a loud thud on the wooden floor under her, and she immediately opened her eyes.  
  
The brunette was drenched in sweat. She looked at her fist, which had a small spot of blood on one of her knuckles. She gasped as she realized her surroundings. She was still in Tyson's dojo, in a comfortable bed. She gazed fearfully over the side of the bed, to see a familiar blue haired teen, laying on the wooden floor.  
  
"Oh no!" She covered her mouth in fear. Did she just knock out Kai?!  
  
Suddenly, his body twitched, and a moan escaped his lips.  
  
"Kai? You okay?" She asked as innocently as possible.  
  
He sat up, his hand covering his face. He sniffed and wiped away the small trail of blood running from his nose.  
  
"You were dreaming." He sat on his knees and wiped Hilary's forehead with a damp cloth.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai!" She apologized. She felt really guilty for hitting him like that, unconscious or not!  
  
"Shhh...lay back down. You need some more rest."  
  
"But what about train..." Kai pressed his finger to her lips.   
  
"Go to sleep." He smiled gently at her as she laid back against the pillows.  
  
She exhaled loudly, not wanting to fall asleep again in fear of more nightmares.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be right here to protect you from your dreams." Kai kissed her tenderly.  
  
Hilary smiled and grabbed his hand. "Thank you....." With a final sigh, she drifted back into her sleep.  
  
"Hey, is everything alright in here?!" Tyson exclaimed, barging into the room.  
  
Kai shot a glare at the navy haired teen. "Shhh! Quiet!" He whispered as loudly as he could.  
  
Tyson stopped himself and tiptoed over to the side of the bed.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"She'll be fine." Kai brushed away a few stray bangs from her face. "Get back to training."  
  
"Um...Kai?"  
  
"Hnn?"  
  
"Have you seen the pry bar?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review!? 


	10. Going to the Party

I've finally found some time to write the next chapter!  
  
It sucks...but oh well....it's really corny too...I think, filled with Kai/Hil moments.  
  
sigh  
  
I have two pictures for this chapter uploaded on my DeviantART account, so check them out if you wish!  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
Enjoy  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Hilary moaned softly as she was brought back into consciousness by a faint noise. She opened her eyes and glanced about the room. It was dimly lit by the setting sun outside. She sat up slightly as she listened to the voices outside.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's almost 6. Mr. Dickinson's going to be here in 30 minutes!"   
  
"Should we go in there?"  
  
"Kai'll take care of her."  
  
"Kai?" She thought. Just then, she felt something on top of her hand and looked down at it. The brunette couldn't help but smile at the sight next to her.  
  
Kai was fast asleep, sitting on a low stool with his head tilted slightly to the side on the mattress, his hand still clutched over hers.  
  
"Kai....wake up...." She said in a whisper, poking his cheek softly.  
  
He moaned and said something in Russian.  
  
"Kai!" She shouted mentally. That did the trick.   
  
He jumped, nearly falling off the stool and glanced around the room frantically, as if expecting to fight something.  
  
Hilary giggled.  
  
Kai moaned and rubbed his head as he realized what was going on. He checked the clock on the far wall. "Heh...you woke up just in time...."  
  
"Time for what?" She cocked her head to the side.  
  
"The conference. Don't you remember?"  
  
Hilary gasped. "Oh no! I've been asleep that long?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"  
  
"You needed the rest. But it's not really a big deal. You're dress is over there." He pointed a thumb over to the closet door, where the expensive red dress hung under a plastic bag.  
  
The brunette threw the covers off her and jumped to her feet.  
  
"Whoa! Take it easy Hil!" Kai rushed to her side as she swayed slightly.  
  
"I just stood up too fast...I'm fine." She smiled up at her boyfriend.  
  
"Hmm...." His eyes narrowed at her.  
  
"I'm serious!" She laughed softly. "Now, go away. I need to get ready!" She pushed him toward the door.  
  
With a sigh, Kai exited the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Kai?" Tyson asked. "Is she alright?"  
  
The blue haired teen nodded. "She's getting ready."  
  
"Great....you know we're gonna be late for sure!" Dragoon's master sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Kai walked over to a mirror and fixed the collar of his shirt. He was already dressed in his black suit with a white button down shirt. He grabbed his black jacket and threw it over his shoulders.  
  
"I'm really going to hate this...." He mumbled to himself.  
  
After 10 minutes, Hilary burst out of the bedroom and ran down the hallway and toward the bathroom, trying to fasten her shoes as she went.  
  
"Hey Hilary! How are you feeling?" Kenny asked as she ran right past him.  
  
"No time to talk! Have to get ready!" She closed the door as she entered the bathroom to apply her makeup.   
  
"She seems alright to me...." Tyson looked over at Kai, who just shrugged.  
  
After another 10 minutes, a black limo pulled up in front, honking it's horn to alert everyone to it's presence.  
  
"Alright! A limo!" Tyson exclaimed, rushing over to the car.  
  
"What did you expect Tyson? A beat up station wagon?" Kenny asked as he followed the energetic teen over to their ride.  
  
"Good evening boys. Is everyone ready?" Mr. Dickinson asked, getting out of the car to great his championship team.  
  
Kai walked over slowly with his hands in his pockets. "Hilary's still getting ready."  
  
Tyson huffed. "Girls..." With that, he slid into the back of the limo and immediately began playing with the buttons on the side of the door.  
  
The elder chuckled slightly. "Are you sure you are feeling like going to this? You and Hilary have been....."  
  
"We don't really have a choice now, do we?" Kai glanced at the manager, a half smirk on his face.  
  
"Come on already! All the food's gonna be gone before we get there!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Be patient Tyson! I'm sure there's plenty of food!" Kenny replied.  
  
"I say we leave her!"  
  
"She is apart of the team too Tyson...." Kai shot a glare inside the limo.  
  
"Sorry for the wait!" Hilary's voice called behind them.  
  
Kai's mouth just about dropped as he saw his girlfriend walking toward him.  
  
Her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders, swaying along with the dress as she moved. Her face seemed to glow in the darkening light, and radiance shined off her.  
  
Mr. Dickinson glanced over at Kai and chuckled to himself. He turned and entered the limo.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful Hil..." Kai managed to say as he took her hand, helping her into the car before him.  
  
She giggled softly and he slid into the seat next to her, closing the door behind him.  
  
"It's about time!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Well at least I woke up!" She snapped, giving him a death glare. "Kai would've had to thrown you into the ocean!"  
  
After a short ride, the limo arrived in front of the BBA Official Training Center. Usually, this huge building was full of kids of all ages, practicing with their beyblades in hopes of becoming the next world champion, but tonight, it was packed with television crews, fans and fellow world class beybladers.  
  
Security had roped off a small walkway in front of the car, leading into the building. Fans were anxiously trying to get past the guards and the car door opened, and Tyson stepped out, waving his arms in the air and rushing over to the nearest girl wanting an autograph. Kenny and Mr. Dickinson followed the navy haired teen out and made their way toward the doors  
  
Kai was the next out of the limo, and a roar of cheers and screams filled the air.  
  
"Kai! Will you go out with me!?" Some girl screamed at the top of her lungs, snapping off a photo in front of his face.  
  
The blue haired teen sighed and rolled his eyes, turning around slightly with his hand reaching inside the car.  
  
Hilary took his hand and got out of the car.   
  
A few guys in the crowd shouted things at her, earning a fierce death glare from Kai, which shut them up for good.  
  
Hilary smiled and waved at some of the people and she wrapped her other arm around her boyfriend's and proceeded to walk into the building.  
  
A few fangirls managed to reach over the muscular security guard and grab ahold of Kai's arm.  
  
"Back off! He's taken!" Hilary called, slapping their hands away.  
  
Kai chuckled as the girls shrunk back, pouting. "I told you he had a girlfriend!" Someone told them.  
  
Sighing to themselves, the two followed their teammates into the building.  
  
Everything was immediately more quiet as they walked into the lobby.  
  
"Look!" Hilary pointed over to the side.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Maxie!" Tyson grabbed his friend in a hug.  
  
"Hey there Kai! You look better, how are you doing?" Another voice asked behind them.  
  
"Good, how about yourself?" Kai grabbed the raven haired teen's hand in a shake.  
  
"Rei!" Hilary embraced the Chinese blader in a hug.  
  
"Wow Hilary! You look great!" He smiled. "How's that arm doing?"  
  
Hilary looked at the purple cast on her left wrist. It had signatures from all her friends on it. She smiled slightly. "It's better, thank you!"  
  
"Hilary!" A female voice exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, a pink haired girl appeared next to Rei.   
  
"Mariah!" The two girls hugged.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you!" Mariah said.  
  
Hilary had gotten to know the cat like girl when she was stuck in the hospital. Since then, the two had become pretty good friends, staying in touch by writing letters to each other.  
  
"We better get going, it looks like Lee and Michael are going to get into a fight." Rei said, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"We'll talk later, okay?" Mariah smiled before leaving with Rei.  
  
There was a tap on Hilary's shoulder. She turned around to be greeted with bright blue eyes and a large smile. "Hey Max!"  
  
The blond America pulled her into a friendly hug. "I've missed you all! How's everything going? Training hard?"  
  
"Well we were, then Kai slammed Dragoon into a tree!" Tyson started. "Then the pry bar went missing...." He glanced over to the blue haired captain with a sly grin on his face. Kai shot him a glare right back.  
  
"Are you insinuating that I stole the pry bar?!" His crimson eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense! Why would Kai not want you to practice?" Kenny butted in.  
  
"Hmph!" Tyson turned away and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Are you saying that your blade's still in that tree?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Tyson opened him mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a voice over the intercom.  
  
"Welcome to the annual BeyBlade Conference, hosted by the one and only Mr. Dickinson!"  
  
Everybody began to clap as the elderly man appeared in the back of the room in front of a microphone.  
  
"If everyone will go into the next room, we will start with dinner. There will be some dancing for those who would like, and then we will bring in the press in about 2 hours."  
  
There was more clapping as the elder walked away from the microphone and disappeared in the crowd.  
  
Everyone began to head over into the next room as instructed, when suddenly, Kai hear something and stopped.  
  
"Hey! Kai!" A familiar voice called out.  
  
The blue haired teen looked behind him to see his long time friend walk over to him.  
  
"....Tala?" He smirked as he grabbed the red head's hand in a shake. "Almost didn't recognize you in a suit!"  
  
"Likewise! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Been better....how's everything in Russia?"  
  
"Boring....nothing exciting ever happens anymore!"  
  
Kai couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Tala!" Another voice exclaimed.  
  
Both Russians turned around as a brunette flung her arms around Tala's neck.  
  
"How are you? I've missed you!"  
  
"Hey Hilary." He gave her a quick hug and pulled away, looking at her. "My my...you certainly look beautiful tonight."  
  
She blushed slightly. "Thank you."  
  
"Alright...enough of that...." Kai grabbed his friend's shoulder, with an 'release-the-girl-or-go-to-hell' look.  
  
"...so are you going to be in the tournament this year Tala?"  
  
The red head shook his head. "Not this time. I'd rather kill myself before joining up with those kids at the BBA Center." He smiled slightly. "Mr. Dickinson invited me hear with some others from Russia. Spencer, Bryan and Ian weren't able to catch an earlier flight here, so I'm stuck with these...newbies." He gestured over to his side where a few young boys, no older than 13 were laughing and taunting each other.  
  
Kai and Hilary exchanged glances at each other before looking back at the red headed Russian.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tala...." The brunette said solemnly  
  
Tyson had immediately begun to devour the buffet table as he entered the new room. It was large, and filled with tables and chairs, each devoted to a single nation. Beyblade teams were suppost to sit at their respected table to eat dinner, which really pissed Tala off. He was stuck with three kids ranging from 4 to 6 years younger than him. Their immature behavior was beginning to get to his head.  
  
"No...I can't do it here....too many witnesses...."  
  
Hilary chuckled softly as Kai smirked. Both could hear Tala's thoughts of murder.  
  
"Tyson, that's just plain gross!" Kenny reared back in his chair as food splattered near his plate.  
  
Kai brought his arm in front of his, protecting it from flying Debris.  
  
"Slow down already! There's plenty of food!" Hilary yelled.  
  
Tyson muttered something with his mouth full, causing Kai's eyebrow to start twitching.  
  
"Would you cut it out!?" He hit the navy haired blader on the top of his head with his fist, causing his face to contact with the food on his plate.  
  
Loud roars of laughter rang out from spectators and Tyson wiped the food from his face.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Kai..." He growled.  
  
"Watching you isn't very nice either!"  
  
"Calm down you too!" Kenny intervened.  
  
Slow music began to play and couples began to walk onto the dance floor.  
  
"Ooo! I love this song! Come on Kai!"  
  
"Wha....wait!" Kai protested, but it was too late.  
  
Hilary led Kai out onto the floor. He sighed in defeat and wrapped his arm around her waist, taking her free hand in his. "Guess I have no other choice?"  
  
"Yup!" She smiled up at her boyfriend. She rested her head against his chest after a moment, listening to his heart beat and breathing. "God he smells good!" She thought. Suddenly, he chuckled. "What?"  
  
"Them...." He jerked his head to the side, where Mariah was trying to drag poor Rei into a dance.  
  
"I can't dance Mariah!" He pleaded.  
  
"Don't lie to me Rei Kon!"  
  
Hilary laughed softly as well. It was a funny sight to see.  
  
"Thank you Kai..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything...." She closed her eyes and rested against his chest again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yup...I'm ending it there.  
  
Sorry it was so sappy. There's going to be some action in the next chapter.  
  
I know this story is probably getting boring for some, but don't worry. The action is going to pick up soon.  
  
Oh! I don't know when I'll be able to continue this story. I have to finish a book and write a report in 25 days! So, I might not be able to update for a while.  
  
Just to let you know...  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	11. Complications With the Press

Okay! Sorry for the wait!  
Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter, and as I said, the action picks up a little here.  
This chapter is kind of long, so hopefully you won't get bored with it...lol I'm finally done with those cursed book reports for school, so I will hopefully start updating soon from now on, but don't take that as a promise heh'  
enough blabbing, here's the next chapter.  
Enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The music slowed to a stop, signaling all that were dancing to return to their respected seats. The lights were turned back on, causing everyone to moan at the sudden change of brightness.  
"Good evening everyone, I hope that you have enjoyed the festivities so far." The elderly voice of Mr. Dickinson sounded over the speakers.  
Everyone in the room cheered and clapped, welcoming the BBA president to the stage.  
After settling the crowd, Mr. Dickinson proceeded with his speech. "After some conflicts with the scheduling, we have decided to start the qualifying rounds of this year's championship in two weeks. These battles will be held in your home countries, but the championship rounds will be held here, in Japan this year. Each of you will have plenty of time to prepare yourselves and your beyblades...."  
"As last year's champions, we don't have to participate in the qualifiers, do we?" Hilary asked in a hushed voice.  
"No, but we still have to be there.....to watch...." Kai sighed. He couldn't think of a bigger waste of time than watching amateurs try and beyblade.  
"You don't sound to happy about that Kai." Kenny stated, earning a glare from the blue haired captain.  
"Of course not! No one can beat the Great Kai." Tyson replied sarcastically "...let's give a warm welcome to the returning champions, who, after going through a stressful ordeal recently, have pulled together to fight again!" Mr. Dickinson's voice broke up the BladeBreakers' conversation as everyone around them stood up and applauded them.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Tyson jumped to his feet, waving his arms in the air.  
  
After Mr. Dickinson finished his speech, everyone filed out of the room, scattering into groups in the main lobby once again, waiting for their rides away from the large building.  
Hilary rushed over to Mariah and Emily and the three immediately began gabbing about different topics, mainly boyfriends.  
Tyson joined up with Max and Rei and they filled each other in about events that took place while they were away.  
No one seemed to notice that Kai had disappeared into a different part of the building.  
Tala jumped slightly, almost dropping his drink as a strong shiver ran through his body. Something wasn't right.  
"Kai?" He asked mentally, looking around the crowded lobby for his childhood friend.  
Unable to locate him, he walked to Hilary.  
The group of girls were laughing, when Emily pointed a shaky figure behind her, signaling the brunette to turn around.  
"Oh, hey Tala." She smiled up at the red head, but it immediately drooped into a small frown as she saw how serious his face was.  
"Have you seen Kai?" He asked softly, his voice as dead serious as his face.  
"No...." Hilary paled slightly. "Is....is something wrong?" Mariah asked fearfully.  
"Sorry, but I'll have to talk to you guys later." Hilary said to her friends, rushing off to the back of the lobby, Tala following close behind.  
"What happened?" Hilary asked once they found a more quiet place.  
"I don't know....Kai just seemed to disappear for a moment. I couldn't sense his presence."  
"Come on, let's find him."  
Together, the two teens concentrated their minds on Kai, trying to pinpoint his location. Their feelings led them to a staircase, which ascended to the roof. They looked at each other before Tala opened the door, allowing Hilary to proceed into the dark stairwell.  
"Kai?" She asked as she opened the door and stepped out into the open air.  
The blue haired teen was standing on the ledge, looking out into the starry sky. The dark clouds were rumbling softly, and lit up in the distance, warning everyone of the impending storm.  
"What the heck are you doing?" Tala asked.  
Kai turned to look at his friends, giving them a sad smirk. "I guess you felt it when I blocked myself from your mind...."  
"Hell yeah! You scared me half to death!" Tala snapped.  
"Would you calm down?" Hilary placed her hand on the red head's shoulder before turning to her boyfriend. "What's wrong Kai?" She could feel his grief now. He was stressed over something.  
The blue haired teen sighed, turning back around to look at the stars. "Everything's happening so fast. We won't be able to win again."  
"What?!" Both of the teens were shocked at Kai's words. He had never talked like that in his whole entire life.  
"What are you talking about Kai? The BladeBreakers are unstoppable! Of course you'll win!" Tala said.  
"Kai...." Hilary walked over and pulled him off the ledge. "We've all be through alot this past month, and we need you to help us through it. We all know that you're hurting deep inside, but you have to realize that your friends are here for you!"  
Kai looked away, clenching his teeth. "I know that....it's just....nevermind." He sighed and brushed past her, heading back inside the building.  
"Kai!" Hilary rushed after him, but Tala stopped her.  
"Leave him be for a while. He'll snap out of it in a few hours." "But...."  
"Don't worry....he was like this in the abbey as well. He'll be back to his normal self in no time." He gave her a reassuring smile.  
"What are you waiting for?! We're leaving!" Kai's voice exclaimed from inside the stairwell, Tyson's voice calling for Hilary.  
"See, what did I tell you?"  
Hilary giggled slightly as the two walked back down the stairs, where they were greeted by Mr. Dickinson.  
"Are you all ready? The limo is waiting outside.  
"Bye Tala." Hilary gave the red head a tight hug before rushing over to her team.  
"See you later." Kai nodded at his friend, who nodded in reply.  
"Alright! Fans!" Tyson exclaimed as they walked out the glass doors and into a screaming crowd of reporters and beyblade fanatics.  
As the team neared the door to their car, they were suddenly stopped by a reporter and a cameraman.  
"There he is!"  
"Kai! How does it feel to have inherited the Hiwatari fortune? Will you return to Russia after the world championships this year?"  
The blue haired teen's eyes went wide, and he took a few steps back away from the microphone shoved in his face.  
The reporter continued to ask him more questions, but Kai seemed to go deaf. Everything around him went dark, and all he could think about was Nikolai's voice from the day he died.  
"You're all alone now Kai. You will always be alone."  
"He...he was wrong, wasn't he? I still have my friends, don't I?"  
Suddenly, he felt someone push him, and the darkness disappeared, and the noise of the crowd returned.  
"He has no comment!" A familiar voice yelled at the reporter.  
It was Mr. Dickinson. The elder led Kai to the car and hurried him inside, away from the reporters and crowds.  
Hilary, Tyson and Kenny followed in shortly, and the car drove off from the BBA building just as it started to pour down rain.  
"Are you alright?" Mr. Dickinson asked Kai in Russian, earning a nod from the teen.  
"I am all alone....I'm the last one...everyone but me is dead...." His thoughts swarmed around in his mind, always going back to what his uncle had told him.  
Suddenly, something snapped in his mind, and he yelled at the driver to stop the car.  
The limo screeched to a halt, nearly throwing everyone out of their seats.  
Kai opened the door and ran out onto the sidewalk.  
"Kai!" Mr. Dickinson yelled behind him, getting out of the car.  
Hilary followed him, a worried look plastered on her face.  
Kai stopped for a moment and turned around, fear in his wide crimson eyes. He shook his head slowly, breathing hard.  
Hilary reached out to him, but he backed away. "N...no!" With that, he turned on his heals and fled in the opposite direction, water from the sidewalk splashing as his feet connected with the ground.  
"Kai!" The brunette started to run after him, but was stopped by a hand.  
"Let him go. He is at war with himself." The elder's voice was sad, but serious. "Let's get you all home, and I'll go and look for him."  
After a moment, Hilary nodded and got back inside the warm car, her hair and dress now clinging to her skin.  
  
Kai ran as fast as his legs would carry him, not knowing were he was going exactly, but not caring either. He wasn't even sure why he was running in the first place! It was almost like he was trying to run away from the thoughts in his head, but not getting anywhere...like he was stuck on a tread, running in place.  
Finally, his legs couldn't take it and buckled beneath him, sending Kai to the sidewalk. He moaned and got to his knees, not caring that he was completely soaked now. There was a loud crackle of lightning, lighting up the darkness around him.  
Kai looked up and a house, highlighted by the flash of light, and gasped. He recognized it from somewhere in his past....this was the house he used to live in when his parents took him down to Japan for the summer. Both his parents loved Japan so much, they decided to build a house there, and live in it until the fall, then travel back to Russia.  
Mesmerized by the building, Kai walked past the open gate and up to the door. Something was pulling him toward it, but he didn't know what it was. He swallowed hard and pushed the door open.  
He walked slowly into the main hallway, small pools of water forming on the wooden floors as he proceed deeper into the house. Everything was covered with plastic sheets, showing that life had once been present here. Kai looked into the living room and gasped.  
He remembered this place. He remembered running around that coffee table, his father chasing him playfully. He caught him and immediately began tickling the young boy's sides. The child fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, as his father laughed along with him.  
"Dad...." Kai felt tears well up in his eyes at the memory. He looked to the stairs and saw his mother descending, a crimson dress flowing gracefully behind her. She walked over and picked up her young son, holding him close to her. "There there..." She patted his back softly, trying to comfort him.  
The young version of Kai sniffled and wiped his tears on her shoulder. There was a loud crack of thunder, causing the boy to jump and nestle closer to his mother.  
"...maybe this time tomorrow...the rain will cease to follow...and the mist will fade into one more today...something somewhere out there keeps calling..." Her voice sounded beautiful, and soothed the young boy into a peaceful sleep.  
Kai closed his eyes, his lip quivering slightly. "They're dead, because of me...."  
The visions of his family disappeared as another voice entered Kai's mind.  
"That's right. Because of your birth, they had to die!" The voice belonged to his grandfather.  
Kai's frowned and narrowed his eyes. Voltaire had said that to him so many times, Kai had lost count.  
"You're all alone now Kai...." Nikolai's voice said again.  
The blue haired teen fell to his knees, about to agree with the negative voices when suddenly, another one pierced his thoughts.  
"Kai!" It was Hilary's voice. "What were you thinking? You had me worried sick!"  
"Hilary...." A vision of his girlfriend appeared in his mind, hugging him as he stood next to his burning house.  
It soon faded, and turned into a beyblade arena, his team standing behind him, cheering for him.  
"We're all here for you buddy!"  
"Don't give up!"  
"You still have a chance!"  
"We'll always be there for you Kai." Hilary's voice said.  
Kai gasped in realization, but Nikolai's voice appeared once again. "You're all alone now....you have nothing left." He said.  
Kai's crimson eyes went wide as he heard Hilary, replying to the evil voice.  
"No! He's not alone! He has his friends with him!"  
"Hilary!" He gasped. She said had said that.  
Kai took a deep breath. She was right. He did have his friends with him. "I was a fool to think otherwise...." He smiled sadly and shook his head.  
He walked back outside and looked up at the sky. "Thank you for leading me here." He smiled to himself and started his walk back home.  
  
"There he is! Stop the car!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed as the limo approached a blue haired teen walking down the sidewalk.  
The car pulled past him, stopping at the curve. Kai looked up as the elder got out of the car, and stood directly in front of him.  
Kai blinked a couple of times, before realizing who it was exactly.  
"Mr. Dickinson?"  
"My word, what has gotten into you my boy?! Everyone was extremely worried about you when you took off like that!"  
Kai's gaze fell to the concrete. "I'm sorry, but I've got it all worked out now...." He felt something above his head, shielding him from the cold drops of water raining down from the dark sky. He looked up to see Mr. Dickinson holding and umbrella.  
"I'm glad to hear that. Let's get you home. You'll get sick out here."  
Kai huffed, giving the old man a smirk. "Thanks...."  
The two got inside the limo and drove off toward Kai's apartment.  
-  
wow....that was long!  
Don't forget to review! 


	12. Getting Back into the Game

Alright, here's the next chapter thanks for all the great reviews!  
yeah....I guess Kai's been a little OOC lately....oh well hope you enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hilary knocked quietly on Kai's door the next morning. She had received a call from Mr. Dickinson about an hour ago. He didn't say much, but just told her to meet him at Kai's apartment.  
After a few seconds, the door opened, and Hilary was greeted by the elder, his old face exhausted from lack of sleep.  
"Thank you for coming Hilary." He said as she stepped inside.  
"What's wrong Mr. Dickinson? You should go home and get some sleep."  
"Yes, I will. Kai's asleep right now. I found him late last night, soaked to the bone. He has a terrible fever because he stayed out in the cold rain for far too long. I thought it would be better for him if he saw you when he wakes up."  
"I see....thank you Mr. D." She bowed her head as the tired elder left. Once the door closed, she rushed to the back of the apartment and into Kai's room. He laid on his back, tossing and turning slightly as his hands clutched the sheets around him. His breathing was labored, and his brow was knotted in pain.  
"Kai..." Hilary grabbed a wet cloth from the side table and wiped the sweat from his face.  
He was having a nightmare, she could tell. Her heart broke at the sight of her boyfriend.  
"What's going on inside your head Kai?" She thought, a part of her wanting to get in there and find out.  
She placed her hand on top of his fist, rubbing the side of it with her thumb. His hand was ice cold, even though he had a fever.  
The brunette noticed that he had thrown off his comforter in his sleep, and bent over to pick it up. She pulled it up over his chest to keep him warm. She brushed his bangs away from his face, causing his eyes to open suddenly and stare up at the ceiling.  
"Kai?" She asked.  
He blinked a few times before turning his head to look at her.  
"Hilary?" His voice was a little raspy as he spoke. He sighed and returned his gaze to the ceiling.  
"Why did you run off last night?! You had all of us...especially me, worried sick!"  
Kai closed his crimson eyes. "You must think I'm loosing it.....maybe I am....I can't think straight anymore...."  
"Kai..." She sighed and grabbed his hand. "We all understand. What happened to me, to you, and to Tala came at a really bad time. Our world champion title is at stake, and the BladeBreakers will loose it if we don't pull together! We have to put aside what happened, and try to focus on the tournament now. When you pull stunts like you did last night, it makes the team weaker. We need you Kai!"  
The blue haired teen opened his eyes and looked at her again. "It's....it's just too hard. I'm not as strong as you all think...."  
"You know what, you're right." Hilary interrupted "...you're stronger! After everything you've been through, you still keep fighting, you've never given up! Why are you acting different now? Just because of something Nikolai said to you? Is that what it is? He's dead! He can't determine your actions! He knows nothing!" Tears began to form in her ruby eyes. "Kai, you're letting him win!"  
Kai jerked slightly at her words. He didn't want to believe it, but deep down, he knew she was right! If he let it get to him, let it effect him in any way, Nikolai would be slowly, but surely winning.  
"Hilary...." He squeezed her hand gently. "I'm sorry....." He sat up slightly and wiped away her tears. "Nikolai won't win....I promise you."  
"Kai..." She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.  
After a few moments, the two pulled apart.  
"I have to get going. Stay in bed, you're sick." Hilary said, standing up, only bending down to give her boyfriend a kiss goodbye.  
"Yeah....whatever..." Kai murmured as she left. He waited for a minute, making sure she was gone before throwing the covers off his body and heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Careful Tyson!" Kenny warned as the navy haired teen aimed a screwdriver at the tree. He positioned it next to his beloved beyblade, and raised a hammer behind him. In the blink of an eye, he brought the hammer down on the screwdriver, only missing by a few millimeters and ended up hitting his hand.  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Tyson screamed, recoiling backward slightly. He shook his hand fiercely and blew on it, trying to relieve the throbbing pain running into his forearm.  
"I told you to be careful!" Kenny shouted, shaking his head sadly.  
"Dangit!" Tyson threw the hammer at the scared tree. "You're still at it? Why don't you just go and buy another pry bar?" Hilary's voice sounded behind the two boys.  
"Hey Hilary." Kenny greeted.  
"How's Kai doing?" Tyson asked, his face turning serious for once.  
"He has a fever, and just needs to rest a bit. He should be fine." Hilary placed her bag down on the porch and sat beside it.  
Everyone stayed silent for a few moments, before Tyson wheeled around and returned his focus on his stuck beyblade.  
"How did Kai get it so lodged in there?!" He asked himself outloud.  
"He was stressed out, remember? He probably just focused his feelings into Dranzer, resulting in incredible force!" Kenny replied.  
"Come on!" Tyson growled, pulling on the beyblade with all his might. He cried out as he lost his grip and fell on the dusty ground.  
Everyone's laughter was interrupted as a blue streak flew through the air and collided with the tree, grinding into it's thick bark.  
It wore away at the tree for a few more minutes, before flying back to where it came from, only to be shot out again! This time, a large enough gap was created, and Dragoon fell from it's imprisonment.  
The blue beyblade disappeared into it's master's hand, causing everyone to turn and look.  
"Kai?!" Hilary gasped.  
Their blue haired captain stood tall behind them, a serious look plastered on his flushed face.  
"I can't believe this. You couldn't get it out after all this time?" He asked, not amazed in the slightest.  
"Hey....thanks Kai." Tyson said, picking his beyblade off the ground.  
"What are you doing up?!" Hilary demanded, jumping to her feet.  
"I feel fine, and besides, we have a championship to prepare for." He walked pasted them and up to the beyblade dish.  
"Well, we've got Kai back..." Kenny said in a hushed voice. "Are you sure about this Kai? You don't look so good..." He was stopped when the captain sent him a death glare.  
Kai's fever hadn't gone down, and his skin had a red tint to it, but it didn't seem to bother him.  
"Alright!" Tyson exclaimed excitedly, readying his beyblade over the dish. "Come on! Let's go Kai!"  
"Not so fast!" Kenny's voice interrupted. "Let me check Dragoon for damage. I think Hilary should take on Kai."  
Hilary sighed and grabbed her beyblade and launcher from her bag. "Okay then." The two teens prepared their launchers over the beyblade dish.  
"Are you sure about this Kai?" She asked mentally.  
"Yeah. I've been dying to beyblade." Kai smirked.  
"Okay......3......2.......1.......Let it rip!"   
Don't forget to review! 


	13. Broken Wings

Hey again! Thanks for all the great reviews!  
sorry for the wait....I kind of ran out of ideas for this story...but I think I came up with something.  
This chapter is SUPER boring! Just to warn ya.  
Everything happens kind of fast, so sorry for that.....this story is almost done though! I hope the last chapter is better than this one though.  
I think I'll make alot of enemies with this....it sucks so badly oh well.  
here it is... ::dies::

"3......2.......1.......Let it rip!"  
The two beyblades flew off their launchers and crashed into each other immediately.  
"Go Dranzer!" Kai yelled.  
"Come on Murasaki! Attack!"  
"Wow! This is amazing!" Kenny exclaimed, looking at the data on his laptop.  
"Kai's got his game back!" Dizzi said.  
"But can he keep it?" Tyson asked.  
The blue haired captain was already wearing down. His fever was making it hard to focus.  
Murasaki had pushed the blue beyblade up against the rim of the dish.  
Suddenly, Dranzer slipped to the side, and Murasaki sped forward....right out of the ring!  
Everyone gasped as they stared at the purple beyblade, laying motionless on the grass.  
"That was an amateur mistake Hil....fix it!" With that, Kai reclaimed his beyblade and walked off.  
Hilary growled. She didn't like how Kai was acting.  
Tyson laughed.  
"What's so funny!?" She snapped.  
"Kai's right you know...."  
"It's alright Hilary...you were probably just worried about him, and that's why you lost concentration."  
"Yeah...." Hilary looked toward the spot where Kai had once been.  
"He'll be better before you know it! Don't worry."  
  
The remaining weeks flew by, and the Championships had arrived.  
The teams that remained were the All Starz, the White Tigers, and the Wave Rippers, a team from Hawaii.  
"So Kenny....who are we up against?"  
"The Wave Rippers. There isn't alot of data on them yet, so it's tough to know what we're up against."  
"Who are we going to send out first?" Hilary asked.  
"I'll go! I'll rip their blades to pieces!" Tyson boasted.  
"Would you shut up!" Hilary shouted, socking him in the back of the head with a fist.  
"I say we should send Kai in, then Hilary, then Tyson lastly."  
"Last?! Aww....I wanna go first!"  
"Would you grow up?!" A dark voice bellowed behind them.  
"Well well well...if it isn't Mr. Moody...." Tyson was stopped as he was sent face first into the floor.  
"Where were you? I've been trying to call you all week!" Hilary exclaimed.  
"My phone broke...." He stared down at her seriously, which made Tyson chuckle. "He's probably sick of you calling him...huh Hil?"  
"Shut up...."  
"I've been busy with our competition..." Kai tossed a disk to Kenny, who immediately stuck it into his laptop.  
"Wow! This is awesome Kai! How did you find out all this stuff?!"  
"I have connections...." The eldest teen said bluntly.  
"Did your phone really break?" Hilary's voice asked mentally.  
"Yeah....it just...fell off the wall." Kai replied.  
"Really.....you aren't trying to ignore me or anything...are you?"  
"Why would I be talking to you now if I was?"  
"Hey! Snap out of it already!" Tyson's voice broke their mental conversation.  
"What is it?!" The two snapped, glaring at Dragoon's master.  
Kenny sighed. "As I was saying....we're putting you in first Kai, so don't forget to show up.  
"Heh...you should be reminding Tyson of that Chief." Hilary snickered.  
"Hey! I'm always on time!"  
"Yeah right!"  
Suddenly, they heard the door close, and Kai had vanished!  
"Kai?" Hilary asked mentally.  
"Have everyone train....I'll be back. I just have some stuff to think about." Kai's voice replied.  
"Alright...."  
  
"Everyone seems to have healed but me! Why is that? Why can't I let all this go? I didn't know about my family for nearly 14 years!? Why can't I just forget again?"  
"You're wings are broken my son, they need time to heal." A beautiful voice rang through his mind.  
"Some days you'll fly, some days you'll fall...but you'll always rise again."  
His parents' voices were clear in his mind.  
"I've forgotten how though...."  
"No you haven't....you'll never forget."  
"Dranzer is there to remind you of that." His mother added.  
"Dranzer....." Kai looked at his beyblade, feeling it's warm glow in the palm of his hand.  
The blue haired teen smirked sadly and pocketed his blade. "It'll never happen....."  
With that, Kai proceeded to walk off into the dim twilight of the approaching darkness.  
-  
Don't forget to review!  
Next chapter is the last! Yayness? 


	14. To Fly Again

Hey everyone!  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
Well.....this is the final chapter!  
I'm sure many of you are relieved....after this long trilogy of pointless stupidity.  
Anyway....here's the last chapter.  
I tried to make it good...but I'm sure I failed.  
---------  
  
After months of anticipation, the day had finally arrived.  
It was the BladeBreakers turn to battle for the championships, but instead of excitement, they were all anxious, and nervous.  
Hilary walked into their locker room and closed the door quietly.  
"Is something wrong?" Kenny looked up from his computer screen, staring intently at the brunette's sad face.  
"I still can't get a hold of Kai...." She walked over to the bench and collapsed on it. She took out her purple beyblade and stared at it, trying to find some comfort in her bitbeast.  
"What if he doesn't show Chief?" She looked over to the small boy.  
"Don't worry....Kai'll show up. He's never let us down before."  
"Well...there was that one time in Russia.....OW!" Tyson yelped as Kenny's small foot smashed down his toes.  
"Trust me Hilary...Kai will show." Kenny said with a smile as Tyson hopped around the room on one foot.  
  
Kai shook his head, sending small droplets of water from his slate locks. He sighed softly and returned his gaze to the cold sidewalk.  
He had been walking around aimlessly since he left the dojo last night. The blue haired teen knew his friends were worried about him...especially Hilary. He had disconnected his phone and lied to her about it so she wouldn't worry about him....he felt horrible for doing it though....but he couldn't stand to see her that concerned over him.  
"Today is our turn to battle...." He told himself, looking over at the BBA stadium and the crowds rushing inside to see the action. "Good luck guys...."  
With that, he continued on his way, walking right past the stadium and disappearing behind the numerous buildings of the city.  
  
Tyson glanced at the clock and tapped his foot vigorously against the linoleum floor. "We start in 10 minutes! Are you sure you haven't got a hold of him yet Hil?" The brunette shook her head. "He won't let me talk to him!"  
"Great!" The navy haired blader sighed. "Just when we need him, he turns all depressed on us again!"  
  
"Master Kai? Where are you going?" A smooth voice asked.  
"Away...." The teen replied coldly.  
"But you're friends need you at the stadium.....that's the other way."  
"Shut up Dranzer....my 'friends' don't need me for anything....they can take care of themselves."  
"You know that's not true Master Kai....three bladers are needed...."  
"They can send out Kenny." Kai cut of the phoenix.  
Dranzer nearly laughed at her master's words. "You can't seriously think that!"  
"And why not?" Kai asked smugly. "He could lose....and then Tyson and Hilary would win. I see no problem."  
"Stop fooling yourself Master."  
Kai stopped in his tracks, his face cast downward toward the pavement.  
In a bright light, a crimson phoenix appeared before him, settling down on a newspaper stand.  
"Alright Dranzer.....what is it?"  
  
"Alright! The next round of the World Championships is about to begin!"  
The crowd roared with excitement.  
"Let's introduce our starters for this round....from the rookie team....Julian of the WaveRippers!"  
The crowd cheered and clapped as the teenaged boy made his way from the dark hallway and stood at the rim of the dish. He brushed away his blond bangs from his face and waved at the audience.  
"And now, for his opponent, the BladeBreakers send out their team captain, Kai! Kai's their best chance for an early victory..."  
"Yeah, but he hasn't shown up yet!" A second announcer interrupted.  
The crowd seemed to go silent for a moment.  
An official rushed over and talked with Tyson, Hilary and Kenny, and then high tailed it back to his seat.  
"It looks like Kai has only 5 minutes to show up, or the team will have to forfeit this round!" A voice announced over the speakers.  
  
"Errrrr that Kai!" Tyson shouted, hitting the wall of the hallway with his fist.  
"Chill out Tyson! Maybe he's car just stalled or something!"  
"Yeah! Kai wouldn't let us down!" Hilary added. She looked out a window in the hallway at the busy streets below. "Would you?" She thought silently.  
  
"I know you are hurting Kai....why won't you let your friends help?"  
"They can't help me...no one can."  
"How would you know?"  
Kai's crimson eyes stared up at the phoenix. He grimaced and turned his head slightly toward the right, trying to see his bitbeast clearly.  
"You've come so far....don't give up now." Dranzer rubbed her head against Kai's cheek.  
"I....I guess you're right..." Kai closed his eyes, smirking slightly.  
After a few seconds of thought, he swirled around on his heal and headed back toward the stadium.  
  
"Please! You gotta give us 5 more minutes!" Tyson begged, leaning over the judge's table.  
"I'm sorry kid....but rules are rules!" The judge stood up, taking a microphone in his hand.  
"Since Kai Hiwatari has failed to show up for his battle after the 5 minute warning...I declare that......."  
Suddenly, the crowd erupted with cheers and applause, many jumping off their seats as a lone figure appeared in the center of the stadium.  
"Kai!" Hilary exclaimed, running over to him and tackling him with a giant hug.  
"It's about time!" Tyson crossed his arms over his chest, still somewhat pissed off.  
"You had us worried there Kai! Are you alright?" Kenny asked.  
"I'm....I'm sorry everyone....."  
The team blinked, somewhat surprised as Kai spoke.  
"I just had some things to figure out....."  
"And did you?" Hilary asked.  
Kai nodded, smiling down at her. He turned and walked toward the arena.  
He took a few steps up to the dish, a large smirk on his face. Lights flashing around him as the audience erupted with more applause and cheers.  
"Go Kai! You can take him!" His team called behind him.  
"Heh....I guess this is it...." He took out his blue beyblade, staring at the fiery phoenix in the center. "Thank you....I've finally remembered how to rise again."  
  
The End

-------------  
okay.....that was just a horrible ending!  
Sorry about that.  
::sighs:  
I've gotten a few reviews asking for a sequel....and the answer is.....no...absolutly not! This story was a sequel of a sequel which was a sequel to another story...did that make sense? anyway...I'm sure people are tired of this.....I ran out of ideas half way through!  
so yeah....sorry, but no sequel this time.  
Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed! It's much appreciated!


End file.
